Pointing out the Obvious
by StraightEdgeGirl
Summary: Rowan and Amelia have been friends with Phil Brooks and Scott Colton since they were 17 years old. After moving from Britain to Chicago. - Sorry im rubbish at doing Summary's It gets WAY more exciting! RATED M for Strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fan fic, so sorry if its a bit rusty :)**

**I hope you all enjoy it! Please tell me what you think and REVIEW! :D**

_**Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**_

* * *

My Name is Rowan Kaylee Williams. I'm 29 Years Old and have been wrestling since I was 17 years old, just after I moved to Chicago with my good friend Amelia Hope Watson.

We moved because I've always wanted to move to America and since I've turned 16 I have been of legal age to move out of my parents house in Britain but there was nothing for me there, no good opportunities for me to do anything good with my life. That was the same situation as Amelia but her stories a bit different to mine.

When she was 8 years old, her mother died in a car crash, that night her life turned upside down, she had to move to the other side of the country which landed her in Gloucester, which at the time is where I lived. I didn't meet Amelia until we both started secondary school but since then we have always been like sisters. We hardly ever speak about her past but she tells me some details, like how she had to leave with out saying goodbye to any of her friends and adapt to life, without her mother, with out knowing anyone and look after her 6 year old brother whilst her Dad marries his 2 year girlfriend to become her demented Step Mother. Amelia and her Step Mother, Caroline never got on, she would always come to school and tell me about her arguments with Caroline, it didn't help that her Dad was hardly ever in; his job meant that he had to travel across England every week, and be home for 2 days before setting off again. Around the age of 13, her Step mum announced she was pregnant, and 9 months later we all welcomed Niall, her new half-brother, to the world. Slowly but surely it pushed Amelia over the edge and she moved out as soon as she turned 16.

I helped her find a cheap flat and paid some of her bills because I knew how much it meant for her to leave her family and be independent. Although my family had always welcomed her with open arms, with my older and brother and sister living with my parents there was no room, otherwise she would have lived with me. We both share a passion for wrestling and fan girling over supernatural.

On my 17th birthday we both decided the most life changing decision we would surely ever make. We packed up, booked the earliest tickets to Chicago and flew out there. We both had been trying to save up for several years so at least we had some money.

The first night we spent there we slept on the streets. Even though it sounds bad, it was one of the best birthdays ever. As soon as we arrived we walked around the town for a bit, grabbed a drink and went searching for somewhere to live. Unfortunately we had arrived to late and night was starting to fall, so we found a bench in the middle of a park and chatted all night about future jobs, men and dreams, we literally agreed with everything except for men, she thought that Jensen Ackles was the best looking man in the world, with his beautiful jaw line and big green eyes, however I had to disagree with that, my dream man has got to be Jared Padalecki. His cute button nose, big thick side burns and his tall figure, if I ever met that man, I can not be held responsible for my actions.

We hardly got any sleep because we were too busy laughing about how crazy our actions from the last 24 hours has been. One minute we are opening my presents to reveal a pair of family guy socks, and the next were sat in the middle of Chicago, homeless, not knowing what's going to happen next.

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed the first quick introduction, next chapter will explain a lot more and include some familiar faces! :D**

**Please Review? :)**

**XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you _lknights9_1 for reviewing! **

**Here's there next chapter! I Hope you Enjoy it!**

**__****Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**

* * *

"Phil, please…I'm begging…you…GET OFF!" I tried to gasp for air as Phil trapped me under his weight, holding my hands above my head with one hand, and the other tickling my sides, causing me to laugh hysterically until my lungs ached.

"Not until you apologize" stated Phil, who had a huge smirk written across his cocky face.

"I will never…apologize!"

"Fine then, I guess we will have to try a different method then." Just as he finished that sentence, he swiftly stood up, quickly letting go of my hands, which gave me the one chance of freedom, so I stood up and tried to run in the opposite direction as Phil. Unfortunately, it didn't end too well. Just as Phil sprinted up behind me and spun me around to place me over his shoulder, to take me off too probably chuck me into the swimming pool that we had in the back garden of our shared house, I managed to trip and the last thing I could remember was the sight of Phil standing behind me.

"For goodness sake Phillip! We leave you for half an hour and look what happens!

"I didn't mean for this to happen, we were just messing around and she tripped and hit her head on that stupid plant pot that you _insisted_ on getting"

"Hang on a minute here, are you saying it's my fault for what happened to Rowan, because if you are I swear, I will shove your-"

"Guys, please stop arguing or I'll bang both your heads together" demanded Scott.

I was so confused right now, I could hear the sound of my bickering friends, and I felt a massive headache, throbbing across my entire skull but I didn't have enough strength to just, open my eyes.

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" asked Scott. "Have you tried waking her up yet Phil?"

"Of course I have. I was trying for 10 minutes before two you arrived. For god sake, Rowan please, I'm begging you wake up! …please".

"Alright, don't need to cry about it." I said, barley over a whisper. I don't know how I managed to open my eyes, let alone speak, but hearing Phil beg like that, just made my heart break.

"Oh thank goodness" squealed my good friend Amelia, who instantly pulled me into a life sucking hug. I could hear the boys sigh with relief but I noticed that the longer Amelia had me in this bear hug, the more my head span, causing my eyes to roll around in their sockets.

"Ok, Amelia, I think sleeping beauty notices how happy you are about her waking up from her deep sleep, but it would be nice for her to actually be able to breath" sarcastically spoke Scott whilst trying to pull his 6 year girlfriend off of me. I'm so glad they got together, it took me and Phillip nearly 4 years to get them together.

_*Flashback*- no one's point of view-_

_"COME ON COLT! GET UP! GET UP!" Amelia and Rowan screamed from around the apron of the ring, slamming their hands onto the ring, to try and encourage Colt Cabana to get up and win his match. So far his competitor had, had the upper hand of this match but it could easily be turned around, Colt had been known to do that. The girls wouldn't normally be out there to cheer their friend on, but this match wasn't just any normal match. It was a title match for the Ring of Honour Championship._

_Another member from the ROH rooster had joined the girls at ringside, but they were unaware of his presence until he started thumping his hand against the ring causing both of them to squeal but join in on helping the tired looking man onto his feet._

_"Come on Colt! Get your fat ass up and beat the crap out of this…worthless piece of tra-" Punk became cut off from his trash talk by a loud smack to the face by the competitor's so-called 'girlfriend'. This caught everyone by surprise, more so for Punk as he took a few steps back, startled at the women's actions. This caused Rowan's blood to boil over and she tackled the female to the floor and started to punch, slap, pull her hair, anyway of causing her pain, she tried to do. Phil tried to restrain his friend but little did he know, all the commotion caused a distraction to Colt's competitor and he realised this to his advantage. Colt swiftly speared him into the turnbuckle and slowly started walking up each rope until him and the one standing in his way to the championship were on the top rope, he performed the inverted superplex and went for a cover as soon as they both landed. 1…2…3!_

_The referee signalled for the bell to ring and held up Colt Cabana's left hand and passed him the championship title, which he proudly waved high about his head for everybody to see._

_It all happened so quickly that Phil was still trying to pull Rowan off of the blonde rat that was led across the floor, clutching onto her face. Amelia on the other hand, hadn't taken her eyes off the match and had quickly climbed into the ring and gone over to Colt and congratulate him on his victory. As she released him from the hug she became caught up in the moment and placed her hands around his neck and quickly pulled him into a passionate but soft kiss. He responded almost immediately by putting one hand onto her soft cheek and the other around her waist to pull her closer to him. They both smiled into the kiss that they had both wanted for so long but quickly got interrupted by the sound of Rowan sounding very irritated. They broke the kiss and turned there heads to the duo that had also now entered the ring, shaking their heads._

_"Well Punk, this has ruined everything then, I guess" spoke Rowan with a hint of annoyance in her voice._

_"I know, we booked laser tag and everything" replied Phil who too had a hint of annoyance in his voice._

_"What are you two talking about?" asked Scott, who looked towards Amelia and then back at the two who still looked agitated._

_"Ok…so me and Phi…I mean Punk, had a plan to set you two up, I mean you obviously had the hots for each other, and we've been planning this for like 3 months. It would have been perfect. Firstly we would all go to the Ice hockey, but me and Punk would sneak of, leaving you two to chat and hopefully…get more acquainted."_

_"Yeah, and afterwards, we would leave a phone call for the both of you at the reception telling you to get the cab painted blue. That will eventually take you a specially made dinner, which consists of pizza and Pepsi. To finish the night off, you two would have the whole of laser tag for an hour to yourselves. If that didn't get you two together then nothing would." Explained Phil he shook his head at how much him and Amelia had put into their secret date._

_*End of flashback*_

It had been 10 minutes since I had wakened up from my accident. Scott and Amelia were currently in the kitchen unpacking food shopping into the cupboards, which they had gone to get before the whole unconscious situation happened. I was currently sat on the sofa, watching a re-run of 'The Walking Dead' with a splitting headache. I would have taken some paracetamols but I'm straight edge and I don't need pills to get rid of the pain, when my body can do it naturally. But it sure was taking a long time to do; it felt like I had a gorilla attacking the inside of my head with a coconut. I lifted my hand to rub the forehead but before I could, I felt a pair of warm, gentle hands already beat me to the job. I knew instantly that it was Phillip, he was always giving me head massages but im glad this time, and I had a reason for him to give me one instead of me having to return the favour by giving his feet a massage.

"Is your head feeling any better Rolo'?"

"Not really, but your head massages really do work a treat." I tilted my head back and gave him a cheeky grin, he returned the gesture and walked around the back of the sofa to come and join me. He lifted my legs up that were resting comfortably in front of me, and placed them on top of his lap.

"I'm sorry Phillip". I turned my head towards him and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He turned to look at me, and gave me a confused look and then realised the whole tickling situation.

"Please tell me you're not being serious right now Rolo, you could have been in hospital with a serious concussion. You scared the bloody hell out of me! Next time your cold and you want to borrow my Hoodie. Just ask but if im wearing it, your going to have to put up with the coldness" he winked at me and gave me a heart fluttering smile.

"Don't worry, I will ask, I don't think I can ever put up with another headache like this." I reached to grab the bridge of my nose and sighed as the pain still ringed in between my ears. Phil placed him tattooed arm across my shoulder and pulled me into his side; I placed my arm across his chest and cuddled back.

BANG

"Oh for FUCK'S SAKE!"

The loud crash had caused both me and Phil to jump and quickly run into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?" asked Phil who was still a little agitated from the fright.

"Huh? Oh sorry guys, I dropped a jar of Bolognaise sauce" I swear, if Scott touches anything it always breaks. My head began to spin more then ever before and I couldn't see straight, I think I had ran to fast from the sofa to the kitchen. Phillip had noticed and quickly picked me up bridal style before I fell to the floor.

"Oh thank you prince charming, I don't know how im going to survive without you when you go back to Raw next week" I stuck my bottom lip out and pulled a pair of sad eyes as I looked at Phil as he placed me back onto the sofa.

"Don't worry your highness, it's only a week, then you'll be with me at Raw. Anyway you have Colt and Amelia to keep you company" he gave me a quick smirk before settling my feet back onto his lap and tried to put us back into our original places and I re-placed my hand back onto his chest as he pulled me into his side once more.

"Oh great can't wait for that" I spoke sarcastically as I heard Phil chuckle underneath me. "I don't think they'll even notice im here, all they do is 'humpy-pumpy' all day and all night, there like rabbits!" This statement caused both me and Phil to burst out laughing and look towards the duo who were making out in the kitchen.

"I see your point but if they get too much for you to handle, tell me and I'll be on the case, just like that Sherlock Holmes dude."

I heard the sound of heels walking from the kitchen and I looked up to see Amelia walking over to us. She stopped just in front of the TV.

"So what would you two like for tea?" Oh no, here we go again. Every single night would always be the same. The subject of Tea, or Dinner, would come up and it would always end in an argument of what to have and who's going to cook it. Even after about 45 minutes of this, we would order a takeaway. Basically wasting 45 minutes of my day, everyday when we all know how it's going to end.

"Hmmm, how about…Chicken nuggets and fries, what about you Rolo?"

"That sounds good, make sure you put extra ketchup on mine though!"

"Chicken nuggets and fries it is then."

Wait, what just happened, normally she would retort and say it wasn't any good for our health and insist on making a salad. Oh well, can't complain, it was very rare that we would all be in the house at the same time, Amelia and Scott travel around America with their wrestling careers, whilst me and Phil work with the WWE and travel all around the world.

* * *

**Please Read&Review!**

**The Next chapter will explain how they met and became friends etc :)**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

_****__lknights91 Thank you again for the review and the advice! It helped alot. I hope this ones a little better!_

_****__****__**Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**_

* * *

_*10 years ago*_

Amelia and I are currently sat in a cute, little coffee shop, reading all the newspapers that we could get our hands on to see if there were any advertisements for a cheap flat, motel, anywhere where we could live for a while.

After we gathered our stuff we started heading towards one of the addresses that we had collected, of a little flat on the outskirts of the city. It seemed like we had been walking for days, we had become lost on numerous occasions and were getting very frustrated. That was until Amelia decided to run off as we had finally discovered the road that we were both looking for; she was probably in search for the correct bloke of flats. She left my eye for less then 20 seconds when I heard a tiny screech from up ahead. I ran around the corner, to the sight of Amelia flat across the floor, with a 6 ft 1, muscle man standing over her. I didn't know what to do; I was so scared that he was going to hurt Amelia or me, but I had to do something! This wasn't the time to act like a scaredy-cat.

"Oi! Don't you dare touch her! Get away from her!" I sprinted towards her and was shocked to see that the man still hadn't budged from his spot but instead of standing over my good friend, he had crouched down beside her and was gripping onto her biceps. As soon as I reached the man, I pushed against his shoulder with all my force, causing him to fall flat onto his arse.

"Hey, What the fuck?"

"Don't you dare touch my friend again, or I'll call the police!" I reached out to quickly grab Amelia by the arm and drag her in the opposite direction but failed in doing so because Amelia decided to have a go at me. Like…WHAT THE HELL!

"Rowan what are you doing? Get off, he was only helping me! I ran around the corner too quickly and accidently fell into him. So let go and Chillax." I took a step back and looked at her with disbelief and then noticed the man that I once thought could have killed us, stand up and offered a hand to Amelia. She took it and gave him a quick smile.

"I'm sorry for running into you, and my friend pushing you over." She glanced at me and gave me an angered look and then looked back at the man, who was pulling his head phones out. He looked around the age of 18, 19 and had short brown hair with blonde highlights, big hazel eyes which were clearly making Amelia go weak at the knees, not to mention his adorable, million dollar smile.

"Hey man, its ok, I should have been looking where I was going anyway."

"Wait a second, did I hear that correctly, the big man, actually apologising to someone (!)" I heard that sarcastic remark from behind from where I was stood, I turned my head to see a smirking shadow head our way, and he looked around the same age as the other man, but was slightly taller. He wore a beanie hat, huge jeans and a red baggy t-shirt which was covered in a blue jacket. As he became closer to the three of us, I could see he had the left side of his bottom lip and both his ears pierced. Stubble shaded his chin and dimples. His gleaming green eyes were mesmerising and I couldn't look away. He seemed to notice as he gave me a wink and a cocky smile. I blushed and turned to face my friend once more.

"Um…Amelia, we should really get going. If we're ever going to find this flipping flat in time before it gets dark." I picked up the handle to my suitcase and my handbag but was stopped midway by the cockier man, who had grabbed my handbag still with that ridiculous smile, plastered to his face. I gave him a worried look, thinking he was going to mug me and looked towards Amelia who too had a concerned look on her face.

"You don't need to look so worried; it looks like you two aren't from around here. Maybe me and the big man can help you ladies out?"

In one way I was kind of relieved we had finally found some help and wouldn't be getting lost any more but on the other, we were letting two random strangers, no matter how handsome, take us anywhere they like. I don't know if I could trust them but from the beaming smile on Amelia's face, I could tell she didn't care if I didn't trust them.

"Um, it's ok, I think we can handle it, anyway we don't want to waste your time." I reached out to remove my handbag from the man's clutches but he refused to hand it over.

"It's not wasting our time. Honest. Now where are you two heading?"

Amelia finally discovered the courage to speak and told the two men the address that we were looking for and they told us that it was just around the corner.

"So, you're carrying my most prized possessions in that bag and I don't even know your name?" I asked looking towards the tall stranger.

"Oh right, I'm Phil or Punk. Most people call me Punk, so you can call me Punk too."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Phil." I could see him glance over at me, probably for calling him Phil. I have a habit of calling people by their full name instead of nicknames. "I'm Rowan."

"Well nice to meet you too Rolo." I smiled at my new nickname.

"I'm guessing from your accent that your British, am I correct?"

"Yes you are."

"Oh, awesome, well here is your stop, I'll guess me and the Big man will leave you two, to get find your way. See you around Rolo." He passed me my handbag and I gave him a smile in return. Whilst we were walking the small distant to the block of flats, Amelia had been walking with the unknown named man. I can't believe I still didn't know his name.

We both stood there and watched as the boys walked off, and laughed as Phil attempted to put his friend in a headlock but failed because his friend was one step ahead and tackled him into the grass.

"So what was his name?" I asked Amelia, pointing at the man she was staring at with a huge gleaming smile across her face. "Were you even listening to a word he was saying or were you undressing him with your eyes?" I consequently got a slap around my arm for that comment but we both know it was true.

"His name's Scott, actually. Do you reckon we will see them again?"

"Hmm…I don't know, but I honestly hope so, Phil seems nice."

"Is that what his name was? He looks more like a Matthew. Anyway it's getting dark, we really should go."

"Your right."

* * *

_*15 Minutes later*_

"Take you hands off of me!" I stumbled down the stairs, being dragged by an angry, bold, 40+, fat man. I was quickly followed my Amelia who was trying to carry both of our luggage down the 3 flight of stairs that were quickly disappearing behind us. We arrived at the front door and the fat bastard threw me out of the door, causing me to trip over my own feet and twist my left ankle.

"ARGHHH, YOU FUCKING IDIOT, I THINK I'VE SPRAINED MY ANKLE!" I gripped onto it, as the pain throbbed up my leg, I tried to blink the tears away but the pain was getting too much.

"That's for being an ungrateful bitch. Now get out of my way!"

He turned around and pushed Amelia out of his way and slammed the door behind him. She instantly dropped the bags and ran too me.

"Oh my god Rowan, are you ok? Bloody hell your knee's all cut open!" I hadn't even noticed my knee before, because the pain in my ankle was getting worse and worse, and was starting to swell.

"No! Of course I'm not ok! All I tried to do was ask if he could be a bit cheaper for the room we were getting, I didn't realise he was going to flip out of his fucking mind! Arghhh my ankle." I sobbed into Amelia's shoulder. What the hell were we suppose to do now? We were in the middle of a completely different country, with no where to live, no food or drink.

"Rowan, I have an idea, but you need to trust me. I will be right back, O.K.?"

"What? Where are you going? You can't leave me like this!" I still had tears running down my face and I tried to make sense of where she could go?

"Please Rowan, just trust me, I will be right back and then everything will be fine!" I didn't have time to reply as Amelia was already running off around the corner, leaving me alone with our entire luggage, a gash on my knee and a swelling ankle.

Loud banging noises came from behind some rubbish bins, 5 meters from where I was sat. I turned my head to see what was causing the distraction and saw a group of thugs, pointing at me and staring. I started getting nervous, why can't Amelia hurry up and get back? I tried to wipe the tears away, with the back of my hand, I also noticed they were also looking towards our bags, and started moving towards me. I tried to shuffle across the floor to my bags before the 5 of them reached me.

"Look what we have here boys. Looks like the sweet little darling has lost her way, and with all this stuff." The main bully pointed towards my bags and the others shuffled and chuckled. I didn't want to look them in the eye. I was too scared, I could die at any moment and Amelia just left me here.

The main bully took another step forward towards me and crouched down. He lifted his right hand and tilted my chin to look at him. He had was wearing a cap and had his hood up so it was hard to see his features, but I could make out a scar running from his right ear down his neck and under his t-shirt. I instantly started to shake, I was so scared, and tears were once again forming in my eyes.

"Hey get the fuck away from her!" The six of us, turned our heads to were the shouting was coming from and I saw that Phil, Scott and Amelia were making their way towards us. The bully that was holding my face stood up and reached around his and put his hand in his back pocket and I saw something glimmer in the light. I knew instantly that it was a knife. I don't know what caused me to do what happened next but it was just an automatic reaction.

I reached up and grabbed the knife before he could pull it out fully. I tried to stand on my good foot, without falling over and held up the knife towards his chest.

"If you hurt them, I swear, I will rip your throat out, HAVE YOU GOT THAT? Now go…GO!"

The bullies just turned towards each other and kissed the teeth before retreating back towards the bins.

The three of them had reached me now and I collapsed into Amelia's arms. I was so shaken up and I kept a tight grip on the knife that I still had in my hand.

"Listen honey, you need to let go of the knife." Scott had wrapped his hand around mine and tried to ease my grip on the blade. I let go of it started crying once again into Amelia's shoulder.

"Shhh, babe it's ok, they've gone. You're safe now, you're safe." Amelia tried to comfort me, but was unsuccessful in doing so. It suddenly became hard for me to breathe, as I felt my lungs get increasingly heavier, I tried to get as much air as I could into my lungs, and quicken the pace but the rush from what just happened, and everything going on had finally taken it's toll on me.

"I'm not…though…am I? They could…have killed me…or you three! We don't even know where we are…we have no…where to live…I just don't know what to do…" I sobbed even harder into Amelia's damp shoulder and she continued to try and carm my nerves down, whilst rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

"Listen, something will work out trust me, just because a few bad things have happened, doesn't mean it won't get any better. Anyway, we've only tried one flat, there's plenty more out there we still have to find, I'm sure someone will let us live with them" claimed Amelia. I suppose she was right, I tried to carm down my breathing to a steady pace before removing my head from my friend's shoulder. I looked around to see Phil crouched down in front of me and Scott standing with the bags. I had consequently forgotten about the pain in my ankle from the adrenaline rush that had swept over me from the recent event, but it was slowly returning, up my leg. I gripped onto it, but with difficultly because of all the swelling.

"Phil I'm just gunna' come out and say it. Because I know your thinking it too so don't deny it. We have a couple of guest rooms in our flat, and we could do with someone who can actually cook, so if you two can cook, or even one of you can cook, then you can hook up at ours if you like?" Scott spoke with a grin, whilst looking between me, Amelia and Phil. I glanced towards Phil, expecting to see a disappointed look from the sudden decision, but instead, there was a small, side smile staring my way. I wanted to smile back but didn't have the energy to do anything.

"What? We can't do that! It's too mu-"Phil cut across Amelia before she could continue.

"Can you cook?"

"Well-"

"Can you cook?" repeated Phil.

"Yes but-"

"No but's, we can't just let too beautiful ladies, left on the streets with those buffoons running around causing shenanigans everywhere, now can we?"

Before either of us could continue to argue, Phil had offered me a hand, to help me up. I gladly took it but struggled to stand up, with a swollen ankle and a cut open knee but Phil had managed to slip an arm around my waist to help support me, whilst the four of us walked back to their flat.

* * *

**Please Read&Review!**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4!**

**__****__****__****Note:I Only own my own characters, the story line (except the CM Punk/Chris Jericho story line), Some of the Diva matches, Nothing Else! **

* * *

_*January 30th 2012-Monday night raw*_

I tapped a rhymed knock onto the door of the COO of WWE. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed behind it and within a couple of seconds of knocking, the door swung open to reveal a 6' 4" man, with long dark blonde hair tied into a slick pony tail, making his stubble and facial features stand out even more. He was wearing his usual, grey suit and black tie which made him look hilarious but I couldn't say anything otherwise he will probably start moaning. I smiled up at the man, who was like a father to me since I joined the WWE 4 years ago. He looked down at my 5'6" frame and gave an equally big smile and opened his arms, offering me a hug, which I gladly accepted. After a few seconds, I stepped past him and sat in the empty, leather chair behind his desk and placed my feet on the top of it. I couldn't help but giggle at the hurt look that Paul Levesque attempted to give me; he shook his head whilst sitting in the not-so-comfortable chair opposite me.

"How have you been Miss Williams? Or should I say Mrs Brooks or haven't you and Phil realised your love for each other yet?" I hate it when he put me on the spot like this. He was convinced that Phil loved me, I refused to acknowledge this. I mean, just because I liked Phil, actually I don't like Phil, I got over the teenage crush years ago. No, I love him. I don't care how sappish it sounds; I really do love Phillip, even with his short temper and bad sleeping problems which makes him incredibly cranky. Over 10 years of knowing him, I have grown to fall in love with his, humour, all of the tattoos, baseball caps, his huge collect of comics, unusually big obsession with 'The Walking Dead', dimples, stubble, hair (short or long), lip ring, everything, I have grown too love. Paul figured it out within 10 minutes of seeing me and Phil together. I denied it at first but now I just give up, I can't lie to him, I know he won't tell anyone.

"Paul, you know that's never going to happen. No matter how much it pains me to say it, I know for a fact that Phillip doesn't like me in that way, were just friends and that's all were ever going to be" it breaks my heart to say that but I know it's true, Phil would never go for a girl like me, he goes for the more dominant females such as Amy Dumas (Lita) and Elizabeth Carolan (Beth Phoenix) who have both been Women's Champion, which I could only dream of becoming, but I'm getting close to beating the current woman's champion, who happens to be Beth Phoenix. Even if I did become champion, nothing would change between me and Phillip. I just have to accept that and move on.

"Oh come on Rowan! You've seen the way he looks at you, speaks to you and acts to and with you. You're both love sick puppies. One day I will prove you wrong, and will shove it in your face that I told you so."

"Yeah, and if that were to become true, that day will probably end in tragedy and split us up. So don't count on it Hunter." He shook his head before continuing.

"I will prove you wrong; Shawn thinks exactly the same as well"

"Well, he would, wouldn't he? I don't know why you told him, he's only going to continually remind me about it. Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about my failed and awkward love life. I came to ask if the creative team has finished with the script for my promo yet."

"Ahh, yes. It arrived a couple of minutes before you arrived so I haven't had chance to read through it but seeing as you're here you can do it yourself." I watched as Hunter reached across the table to pick up a folder, before passing it to me.

* * *

I finished flicking through the script and was pretty pleased with what the creative team had come up with. I would be starting a feud with the Divas of Doom, Beth and Natalya. The feud would start with my return, which would be interrupting a match between Natalya and Nikki Bella. I will distract the referee, allowing Nikki to get the win and after make a speech about how Natalya and Beth need to stop walking around like they own the place and need to stop treating the other diva's like trash on the side walk.

"It's good. I better get credit for going one against two though, especially when it's Natalya and Beth but hell, bring it! I'm excited." I shot a smile towards Paul who was currently pouring himself a coffee.

"Good, I look forward to seeing you shaking the Divas of Doom up a little. Hopefully that'll give the other Diva's a push to go for the title."

"Not before I get my hands on it." Paul chuckled a little and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shit. Sorry Rowan I really need to go. I'll tell Stephanie your back; she'll probably want to chat with the future champion. Also you've been gone for so long with that stupid ankle injury and time off, I'm sure she wants to see you."

He held open the door of his office as we both stepped out to head our separate ways. I waved goodbye to him and headed towards the canteen to quickly grab something to eat and drink before finding a monitor and watching the rest of Raw. I'm sure Phillip's match is soon.

I found an empty table at the back of the room, next to a monitor, which was showing the ending to Phillip's match who was currently performing a huge flying elbow to Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan) and went for the cover but he kicked out at two. I pulled out my i-pod and headphones and started playing 'Paramore-Let the Flames Begin' and blocked out my surroundings. I glanced upwards to see if the match had finished but was shocked to see Chris Jericho perform the code breaker on Punk and due to Chris assaulting Daniel first, Phil lost the match, from disqualification. I quickly put my headphones and i-pod into my pocket and ran to the gorilla and waited for Phil to get back stage.

First Daniel walked past and nodded towards me, offering me a smile; I smiled back and then turned my gaze back to the entrance to the ramp. Chris walked through, wearing his ridiculous light up jacket, and that stupid smirk. He noticed me and headed in my direction. I've never really spoken to him before, never needed to so I don't see why he needs to speak to me now.

"It's…Rowan right?" I nodded, feeling a little anxious and hoping Phil would hurry up and get back stage, but at this time, I was on my own for now, and I won't go down without a fight, if one starts anyway.

"Well Rowan, I hope you saw what I did to your little parasite of a friend because this is only the start."

"Oh shut the hell up Chris! No one wants to listen to you speak any more. Just get lost; I don't want to speak to a worthless shit, who looks like a Christmas tree." He glared at me and made a sort of growling sound before going to turn away from me but stopped before he did so.

"Before I go." He turned around and grabbed my wrists, backing me into the wall that I was standing in front of. "I will personally make sure that you permanently shut that mouth of yours. This is not over. I will make you and your stupid friend _suffer_." He was gripping onto my wrists so hard, I was now fighting to keep the tears back, but I wouldn't let them fall to his satisfaction. With one last glare he pushed me hard against the wall, catching me by surprise and left me there, clutching onto my throbbing wrists, trying to get the feelings back to my finger tips. By now, a small audience had formed in the gorilla, I glanced around and they all walked off, whispering things to each other and from time to time glancing over at where I was stood. I really didn't want to stay here anymore and I headed towards the exit, I just want to get back to the hotel, have a shower and go to sleep.

"Rowan!" I was just at the exit when I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I turned around and saw a sweaty and exhausted Phil head my way, whipping a towel over his face.

"Oh hey, I would talk but something's just come up. Got to go, I'll see you later." I tried to get away but Phil was having none of it, he reached forward and grabbed my wrist, I winced as a bruise had started to form. He quickly released my wrist and softly picked up both off my hands, allowing the towel to drop to the floor, so he could inspect my wrists. I was trying to avoid eye contact so I stared at the floor to the left of me.

"Phil please, I just want to go back to the hotel and go to bed." He let go of my hands, and placed his hands on either side of my shoulders and tried to look into my eyes.

He spoke with a soft tone, almost a whisper. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I didn't mean to be blunt but I just didn't want to be here right now.

"Rowan, it's clearly not nothing, look at your wrists for god sake! Who's done this? You know im going to find out sooner or later."

I sighed and looked up into his worried looking eyes that were causing my heart to flutter with guilt.

"It was just a misunderstanding. I saw Chris and he started talking to me and I couldn't be fucked to listen to his crap so I just told him he looked like a Christmas tree and a few other things and he grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the wall." I could see the anger fill his worried eyes and his grip on my shoulders were becoming tighter. "I shouldn't have had a go at him. I would of flipped out too if someone had a go at me." I didn't want to mention the fact that the only reason I flipped was because he called Phil a parasite.

"That son of a bitch shouldn't have hurt you! No matter who started it, he shouldn't have done this" he was referencing to my wrists. "Come on; let's get some ice on these bruises before they get too sore."

We walked in silence to the fridge in the canteen and he put some ice into a two towels and I sat down on a table at the back. I couldn't help but keep thinking about what Jericho had said, about him threatening Phil. Why would he want to, yes they both claim to be the best in the world and Jericho said it first but that's no reason to threaten him like that.

Phil walked over and placed a towel full of ice on each of my wrists. It stung at first, causing me to cringe but soon became soothing. We carried on to sit in silence as Raw finished around us and wrestlers, technicians and writers were all packing up and leaving to either go out and party or get back as soon as possible to their hotel rooms or buses.

"What are you thinking about?" I snapped back to reality and glanced towards Phil and saw him staring at me, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Just things and also what to have for dinner." He chuckled, causing me to smirk.

"You're always thinking about food you are."

"Well you know me, I like my food"

"Yes you do, but that's two of us and I don't know about you, but I really fancy a pizza."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." We both stood up and decided to meet later in his bus and order pizza so we could both had time to shower.

* * *

**Please Read&Review! Your comments mean a lot and help me to make it better! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! BTW Bold writing is Jerry 'The King' Lawler and **_Italics_ **is either Amelia talking on the phone or anybody other then Rowan speaking (this is only included in the segment) :)**

******__****__****__****Note:I Only own my own characters, the story line (except the CM Punk/Chris Jericho story line), Some of the Diva matches, Nothing Else!**

* * *

*Monday_ 13th February 2012*_

There was half an hour left until Raw was due to start and the Elimination chamber debate would begin. I was extremely excited about this because I was helping Jerry 'The King' Lawler host the event. I was a little nervous though because of the incident with Chris a couple of weeks ago, but he hasn't said or done anything since and also Phil will be in the ring, not to mention Kofi, Jerry and Ron (R-Truth), who I have become very good friends with over the years, I'm sure even Mike (The Miz) will help me if Chris decides to do anything.

I walked into my locker room, having just come back from hair and make-up. I was already in my ring gear which consisted of mostly blue with white edged shorts with lightening running down both sides. My top reached up to my belly button and was one shouldered with a long sleeve running down my left arm with a huge lightening strike running down it. It was mostly all white, except for the blue edges. My shoes were also white and blue with lightening strikes. I had taped my right hand like usual and had my blonde hair tied up into a high pony tail, but a couple of curls running throughout it.

I picked up my phone and called a very familiar number and waited patiently for an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Good evening too you miss Watson."

"_Rolando! How have you been buddy?"_

"I can't believe you still call me that."

"_You know how much you love it."_

"Oh yeah, it's my favourite name in the world (!)"

"_Less of the sarcasm missy."_

"Your worse then Caroline. But back to the question, I'm great thanks, how are you and Scott?"

"_I'm glad to hear your ok. We're both fine, just a little tired from the travelling but we'll get through it ok. How's Phil?"_

"He's good, got a segment with the other competitors for the Elimination Chamber soon whom I will be hosting with the one and only Jerry 'The King' Lawler and then a match against Mike Mizanin which will be interesting."

"_Wish him luck for that match for me. Wait, isn't that buffoon Jericho competing in the Elimination Chamber?"_

"Yes, tragically."

"_And your going to be there in the debate with him, aren't you scared he'll do something?"_

"I'm a little anxious but I can't let someone like him scare me as much as he did the other week. Anyway I'll have Phil out there with me so he can't do anything, even if he tried."

"_I hope he doesn't try anything, for your sake."_

"Same, anyways, I better get going, Raw starts in 10 minutes, and I'll call you later, if you're still awake."

"_Ok, good luck with the segment, Bye!"_

"Thanks, Bye"

I clicked the end call button on my phone and placed it in my sports bag.

"Who are you anxious about?" I nearly fell over from fright as Barbra (Kelly Kelly) made her way from the door way, to her bags.

"Bloody hell Barbie, you need a bell on you or something, you could give someone a heart attack." I clutched onto my chest, trying to compose my self. "And stop ease dropping on people, I was trying to have a private conversation." I sat in the seat next to Barbie and she took out her phone and headphones from her bag.

"Well I was trying not to listen but you said about that person making you scared, was it the same person who caused the bruises on your wrists."

"Well, yes, but it's nothing. Honestly I'll be fine."

A knock came from the door and I walked over and answered it. A stage hand came to tell me that I would need to head over to the gorilla for the debate. I waved farewell to Barbie and walked with the man until we arrived and I went over to speak to the boys who were all talking and stretching. I greeted Mike, Ron, Kofi and Phil and waited for our cue to walk down the ring. Chris was standing on his own by the entrance and went out first. Nick (Dolph Ziggler) was standing with his 'girlfriend' Vickie Guerrero and went down the ramp second. Slowly we all walked down the ramp and took our places. I walked over to Jerry and gave him a hug before turning around, taking a microphone from one of the technicians and waited for my cue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Bonny Williams!" The crowd cheered loudly for us and we both smiled at the crowd.

"**Thank you everyone. Welcome to Monday night Raw and welcome, to our first **_**ever**_** WWE, Elimination Chamber match debate!" **The crowd cheered once again and Phillip clapped sarcastically and now it was my time to shine.

"First of all let me introduce to you the participants, in tonight's debate. On my right, Mr Kofi Kingston!" The crowd applauded. "Chris Jericho." There was a mixture of cheers and boo's from the crowd, I looked towards Chris and saw him staring at me intensely, making me feel very uncomfortable but I tried to hide those feelings. "The Miz." Literally, everyone in the crowd booed at him, whilst he pulled a stupid smirk, like always. "Dolph Ziggler." I don't know how, but louder boo's come for Nick, probably all for that stupid cow Vickie who was clapping happily for Nick. "R-Truth." Applauds and cheers echoed around for Ron who looked pretty happy. "And the WWE Champion, CM Punk!" Everyone started jumping around screaming for Phil and he looked towards the camera and said 'Vote for me', I tried to hide my giggle but it wasn't working too well.

"**Now gentlemen. I'm going to ask you some questions; you will have 45 seconds to respond." **Jerry's voice was being drowned out by a CM Punk chant. **"And I think err-"**

Phil used this to his advantages and said "_I can't hear you_" to Jerry who laughed.

"**I think CM Punk, we will start with you."**

"Now Punk, in this elimination chamber match the odds are defiantly against you. What makes you think that you can walk out of that elimination chamber match, still the WWE Champion?" I knew that would make him annoyed, with people thinking he'll lose, but I knew he didn't take it too seriously.

Phil then got interrupted by Mr Clown shoes him self, John Laurinaitis, whom spoke about being happy to be here.

"**Well erm, thank you Mr Laurinaitis. Err, Mr Punk, we were talking about the odds being against you in the Elimination Chamber match."**

Phil then went onto to say that this debate would not end in conflict, which I doubted highly and then how John Laurinaitis begged to keep his job by the look on his knees. I tried not to burst out laughing by biting the inside of my cheeks. Finally he finished with saying he'll win the match because he if the best wrestler in the world, which snapped Chris out of his own little world and glare at Phil. Jerry then indicated that it was Nick's turn to speak but before Nick could say a single word Vickie had cut in.

"_Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!" _I sighed loudly with frustration at how annoying and whiny her voice was. She started speaking but I had, had enough.

"Vickie just SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH! No one wants to hear you speak! If we did, we would go to a farm and ask a pig. So let your so called Boyfriend speak so we can move onto the next person before we fall asleep."

"_How dare you? Do you know who you're speaking to?"_

"Oh course I know _who _I'm speaking to, just don't know _what IT _is." She started pulling a tantrum and tried to launch towards me but Nick held her back. I wish he didn't because that means I could shut her mouth for good.

Nick and Ron then started arguing and then Ron came out about swapping Vickie and Nick for Hornswoggle and a box of spiders. I had to laugh at that, the pair of them looked highly insulted.

After the miz talked for too long about himself, Jerry and I moved onto Kofi who discussed how he is not an after thought and will walk out the next WWE champion.

"**I guess that just brings us to Mr Jericho you have 45 seconds." **He went onto explain how none of the other's come close to being any better then him. He turned to Phil and started saying for him to give over his WWE championship now but Phil completely blocked him out and ignored him, which was hilarious and I turned around to hide my laughter as it wasn't very professional.

Nick then announces that this whole debate was a joke and the audience were too. Stupid ass hole. I could see Vickie smiling her stupid grin off and it was getting me more and more frustrated.

"**Ok gentleman. I'll tell you what, as you all know your competing in individual matches here tonight and I think we might as well get those on the way with our first match Kofi Kingston against Chris Jericho."** Jerry left the ring, leaving me to sort things out. I glanced towards Chris who was shaking with rage, looking straight towards Phil. He walked past Kofi and started pushing him and then knocking over Microphone booths. He started shouting at Phil who, held up the WWE title above his head. I stood in between the two of the and was face to face with Jericho.

"Back off Chris. Go and wait by the turnbuckle until the ring is clear. And take a bloody chill pill." He didn't budge. He was really starting to piss me off and so was Vickie, all I could hear was her whining to Nick about how pathetic this whole thing was.

"I will ask you one more time Chris. Back off. Now." He still wouldn't move, he just staring at Phil, behind me so I did the first thing that popped into my head. I bitch slapped him, hard across his face and as he spun around Kofi performed the Trouble in Paradise, knocking Chris to the floor. I could see that Vickie had shut up and was stunned at what happened so I ran over to her and speared her through the ropes and onto the mat surrounding the ring. I continually punched her in the head before I felt a pair of strong arms pull me off of her. It was Nick and I slapped him around the face too. "Don't ever touch me again!"

I turned on the spot to see Ron, Kofi and Mike staring at me with disbelief. I made my way past the ring and up the ramp to join Phil who had started walking up the ramp after Chris got slapped.

I headed back to my locker room to watch the rest of Raw. Phil had gone to get ready for his match later and surprisingly didn't say anything about me attacking anyone in the ring.

Unfortunately Kofi lost his match to Chris Jericho and now it was Randy Orton vs big show in a no disqualification match which was going to be good. 5 minutes after the match had started; I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see a fuming Chris Jericho. I tried to slam the door in his face, but he stuck his foot in the way. I took a couple of steps back as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell do you want." I asked him, trying not to make my voice sound like I was nervous, because I was secretly a wreck inside, scared about what he was capable of doing to me.

He grabbed me by my throat and pushed me hard against the wall. I instantly struggled to get air back into my lungs but was unsuccessful in doing so. His grip became tighter and tighter until my eyes started to close and everything became darker.

He leant towards my ear and whispered coldly "this is just a warning. Try to do anything like that again and I WILL kill you." He let go of my throat and I collapsed to the floor, gasping for air and he made his way away from me. I thought he had gone but he had turned towards a steel chair and smashed it around the back of my head, causing me to black out.

I awoke with a thumping headache from the back of my head and my neck and chest burned. I opened my eyes and after a few minutes of allowing my eyes to adjust to the light I realised I was in the WWE medic's room. I felt someone squeeze my hand as I tried to sit up, it was Barbie, and she looked worried as hell.

"Rowan, what the hell happened?" she was now standing over me, still holding onto my hand. I wanted to tell her what happened but I can't. I'm not going to go blabbing about Jericho and give him the satisfaction of me feeling insecure. I will get my own back, he can threaten me all he wants, he can't just invade my room and nearly kill me.

"Nothing just tripped and hit my head."

"You know that's a lie Row. Look at your neck; it looks like you've been strangled. Was it the person who did the thing to your wrists?" I looked away and sighed. "You need to tell someone about this, I thought you were dead when I found out, you were just lead on the floor, only just breathing."

"Sorry Barbie, I didn't mean to scare you but trust me, it was nothing, I'll sort it out my self, I don't need other people to do it for me." I heard her sigh and sit back in her chair.

The doctor gave me a quick check up before allowing me to go back to my locker room. He said not to do anything too major in the next couple of days because my head and chest were both weak but he knew I wont listen to him. I never do. Barbie helped me back to the locker room because I couldn't walk straight from how light headed I was. As we made our way down a corridor, Phil saw us and walked over.

"Rowan, what the hell happened?" I shook my head as I wasn't going to tell him either. I notice him look towards Barbie, hoping she would give him the answer but she knew nothing either. He didn't ask again because he knew how stubborn I was but offered to help take me back to the locker room.

Phil and Barbie both left me to get ready into my street clothes, which was a struggle because my ring gear top was so damn tight but after half an hour of trying I succeeded and grabbed the rest of my stuff and took a taxi, back to the hotel that we were all staying at, I just wanted to be alone tonight so I didn't tell the two of them that I had finished getting ready.

I dropped my luggage onto the floor once I was in my room and headed into the bathroom to get a shower. It stung like fuck but I knew it would hurt more tomorrow so better to have one while I can. I slipped into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. Just as I was closing my eyes, my phone started to vibrate in my bag, I ignored it the first couple of times but now it was just getting annoying, I slowly climbed out of bed and opened my bag to retrieve my phone. I looked at the caller ID and saw that Phil had called me 6 times and I also had a missed call from Amelia. It started to vibrate again as Barbie was now calling me, so I switched it off and clambered back into bed and was sure that they were going to tell me off tomorrow but oh well, their fault for stopping me sleeping.

* * *

**Please Read&Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6 and it's set at the Elimination Chamber!**

**********__****__****__****Note:I Only own my own characters, the story line (except the CM Punk/Chris Jericho story line), Some of the Diva matches, Nothing Else!**

* * *

_*Sunday 19th February 2012*_

Raw and smackdown are currently located in Milwaukee, Wisconsin for the Elimination Chamber event later on tonight. I was so excited, even though I was not participating in anything, a lot of my friends were fighting, including Phillip, I hoped he proved everyone wrong and beat the others, but the mood Jericho's been in recently, I couldn't help but feel anxious for my friend. But, for even better news, I made my return tomorrow, I was so excited, it has been way too long since I was in the ring, my ankle was all better and I was ready to kick some bimbo's ass.

I am currently walking through a maze of huge WWE coaches, looking for Phil's coach which was hard considering they all looked exactly the same. I walked around the back of what I think was John Cena's bus when I ran into someone who was twice as small as me.

"Charlie will you look were you going! I'm so sorry, he leaves my eye for 2 seconds and he causes trouble." I looked up to see a middle-aged lady, with brunette hair tied into a loose pony tail, hurry towards me looking very concerned. I knelt down next to the small boy who had just run into me and fell over.

"It's ok, I should have been looking were I was going anyway. So I'm guessing you names Charlie then?" I offered my hand to the frightening young boy and he took it as I helped him to his feet. The mother was now by Charlie's side and he hide behind her leg. "Going all shy now are we?" I asked jokingly. I took my sunglasses off and put them into my handbag. I noticed a smile form on the once scared boy.

"Hey, you're Bonny Williams! I think your, the best diva ever! You kick butt!" I giggled at his little outburst.

"Well thank you Charlie."

"When will you be returning? You've been gone for like…ages!"

"I'll let you in on a secret, but you have got to promise you won't tell anyone." I stuck my little finger out and he rapped his around mine and promised he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Well make sure you watch Raw tomorrow and that may answer your question." He gasped and had a wide grin across his face. "But make sure you don't tell anyone until Tuesday."

"I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Good boy."

"Miss Williams, can I have an autograph please?"

"Yes, sure. Do you want a picture as well?"

"Yes please!"

I posed with Charlie for a picture and signed an autograph for him. He was so adorable, couldn't be any older then 12, but was very polite. We bided fair well to each other and his mom thanked me for taking my time to get a picture but I was more then happy to. I carried on in my search to find the bus. I had been searching for 45 minutes now, this place was so big. I decided to call Phil's mobile and see if he could help me. Just as I placed the phone to my ear, I heard a recognisable ring tone go off in someone's bus; I turned around and saw a bus with all the windows open and a small poster on the front saying CM Punk. I hung up the phone and headed over to the coach. I knocked on the door and waited for it to open. After waiting a couple of seconds and no answer, I knocked again. After another additional couple of seconds, I banged on the door and shouted "PHIL OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!"

This seemed to catch his attention as the door in front of me opened. "You are seriously the most impatient person I've ever met."

"Well you try- Oh my god your face." I stepped up onto the bus and reached out to stroke his face. "It's so soft!"

"I don't know why everyone's making such a big fuss out of this." He reached up and touched his newly shaven face.

"I've known you're for what? 10 years? And I don't think I've ever seen you with no facial hair."

I noticed Kofi led out on the sofa on the left side of the bus, playing a game on Xbox 360.

"Hey Kofi." He looked up towards me and then carried on with his game as I sat down at the table, opposite Phil who had just opened a can of Pepsi. I quickly snatched the can from his hand and took a few gulps of the ice cold drink. I handed it back to him and he shook his head before taking it and downing what was left of it.

"You do know you'll probably get trapped wind downing it like that."

"I'm the WWE champion; I think I can handle trapped wind. Anyway, you shouldn't snatch."

"Well don't come crying to me if you get stomach ache and would you rather me become thirsty and moan about it, or allow me to have some of your drink and know that I'll be fine." We glanced at each other and smiled before starting the conversation of what to do for the rest of the day. Kofi spoke first "I'm hoping you two have stopped bickering so we can get back to the main thing at hand. What do we do for food? I think I saw a McDonalds around the corner, but I don't know if you two want it, considering we've had it like twice already this week."

"I don't mind what we have, I'm sure I passed an Ihop on the way here from the hotel, and I know how much you love that place Kofi." He gave me a sarcastic laugh before Phil stood up and clapped his hands together getting our attention. "McDonalds it is then."

* * *

After an hour of getting our order, and signing autographs for fans, we finally arrived back to the bus with our food. I grabbed some plates from the cupboard while the boys sat down at the table and sorted whose food was what. I handed the plates out and sat down next to Kofi. I had ordered a Big Mac meal with a chocolate milkshake. Kofi had 10 chicken nuggets and fries with a sprite, whilst Phil had a double cheese burger menu with Pepsi.

"A little birdie told me that you two are starting the match tonight, is that true?"

"Yeah" they both replied in unison.

"Won't it be awkward? What happens if Kofi breaks you leg? How will you ever forgive him, let alone let him play on your beloved Xbox." Kofi smirked beside me.

"And what makes you think Kofi will beat me in anyway? No fence dude but who's the WWE champion here? Oh me!"

"You're so cocky. He could beat you with his eyes closed."

"Oh really. Well we'll have to see later then won't we?"

"Guys, I'm right here you know."

"Sorry Kofi. But you do know this means you have to get the upper hand against Phil later and wipe that stupid smirk from his face." I looked up and locked eyes with Phil and we both smiled and got back to eating our food.

* * *

I'm currently sat in catering with Stuart Bennett (Wade Barrett) and Paul Lloyd Jr (Justin Gabriel) watching Raw Elimination Chamber match. I don't know why I was so nervous, I had seen them all fight countless times before, but this one just felt, different, and also because it was in a steel cage, with a furious Chris Jericho locked inside.

"Oi. Stop doing that, you'll hurt yourself." Stuart reached out and grabbed my hands and placed them between his, I then realised that I had a huge red mark on the side of my left hand from were I had been nervously scratching it.

So far in the match, R-truth had been eliminated by Phil and the miz has just entered, throwing bodies everywhere. My legs started to tap against the floor, frustrating me even further. I couldn't watch this anymore and I could sense the other two were getting a little worried.

"Sorry boys, I got to go. Come and get me once the match has finished, I'll be outside somewhere." Just as I turned to walk away, I took one last glance at the screen and saw that Jericho had been entered the chamber and went straight after Phil who had the Anaconda Vise locked on Mike. I quickly walked away and reached the back door to the arena. I walked out into the cold air and took a couple of deeps breath to carm my nerves. I sat down on a near by bench and regretted not bringing a jacket.

After 5 minutes of trying to clear my head, I decided to head back inside but just stay clear of everyone until after the match. I walked back over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I pulled at the door handle with all my strength but it still wouldn't open so I gave up and looked at my surroundings to see if there was anyway to get back into the arena, but all I saw were the WWE buses and Lorries. Fucking hell, how could I be so stupid, it was bloody freezing, and the show wouldn't finish for a least another 2 hours. I wondered around the buses, hoping to see a glimpse of another person, so that they could help me get back into the arena but there was no-one, just me. Giving up, I wondered over to Phil's bus, hoping with all that I had, that it was unlocked. I reached it and noticed that the door was open. I ran inside and closed the door behind me; it was getting dark outside and felt eerie and creepy. I was shaking with coldness so I grabbed one of Phil's jackets and put it on, smelling his scent just made me smile but then the realisation of the match came crashing back to me and I once again felt sad and worried. I sat down on the sofa and the last thing I remember was thinking about if the match was over yet? And I hoped Phillip was ok.

I awoke to the sound and smell of sizzling bacon. I can't remember where the hell I am but it felt safe. I opened my eyes and to see a stake of Comics, slowly falling off the side with every bump the bus went over. Slowly, I sat up to have a better look at where I was located. A plasma screen TV was attached to the wall in front, and I was sat in a queen sized bed, covered in a beige quilt which was extremely comfortable. I slowly climbed out of the bed and noticed that I was in one Phil's t-shirts, which hung to me just above my knees. I edged near to the smell that was nearly making me droll and smiled when I saw Phil standing over a frying pan, wearing only a pair of baggy, basketball shorts. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Morning sleepy head, do you like sneaking into my bus whilst im wrestling?"

"I wasn't planning on it, I came out to get some fresh air but got locked out, so I looked around for somewhere to go and saw you left your bus open so I just sat in here and must have fallen asleep. Sorry."

"It's ok, you scared me a little, I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here, let alone, be the temperature of an icicle, I don't think I've ever felt anyone so cold in my life." By now I was sat at the table, and Phil had just set down two plates, with a bacon sandwich on each.

"Sorry, I literally thought I was going to freeze to death outside. Anyways, thanks for all this, letting me stay here and stuff. You're the best." I smiled at him whilst taking a big bite out of my sandwich. "Oh damn I forgot to ask, how was the match?"

"You didn't watch it?" he pouted at me which only caused me to laugh.

"Well, I started watching it, up until Chris came in, then I needed to get some fresh air and that's when I got locked outside."

"Awwww, you were that worried about me." I slapped him in the chest and gave him a sarcastic laugh but inside I was screaming to just tell him I Love Him, and was worried out of my mind for him but I kept it all in my head. "Well first of all, I have successfully retained my title." He stood up and lifted up a jumper that was resting on the side to reveal his WWE title. I grinned at him as he sat back in his place, finishing off his sandwich. "Also Kofi tapped out to the Walls of Jericho, but Jericho decided to be a crazy son-of-a-bitch and started attacking Kofi outside of the chamber and when he came back into the ring, I may have kicked him in the face when the door wasn't fully locked, causing him to fall out and hit his head on a light. And he wasn't able to continue with the match which only left Mike but I beat him so all's well that ends well." I laughed at his confession and cleaned up the plates before realising that I make my return today. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry took me forever to do this chapter! and sorry if i said Rowan would be fighting this time, i'm saving it for next chapter because i had alot to write this chapter. **_  
_

**__****Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**

* * *

_*Monday 20th February 2012*_

The 10 man #1 contender's battle royal match is next. My promo for my official return and new feud went brilliantly. I distracted the referee as planned, allowing Brie and Nikki to do their twin magic and get the win against Natalya. My speech went according to plan as well. Just need to wait until next week when I get my first match against Kaitlyn which I am so over excited for, I haven't had a proper match in months.

"Well done out there Rolo." I looked up to my right to see Phil walking over to me wearing the most disgusting blazer you've ever seen in your life.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing? You look like a walking sofa." I tried not to laugh at his fake hurt face, but couldn't hold it in. We stood for 10 minutes in the gorilla talking about how stupid he looked until one of the stage hands told Phil that his cue to walk down to the commentator's at ringside was in 30 seconds. He said goodbye and waited by the entrance for his music to start. What he didn't know was that I would be joining him at commentary. No reason, Paul suggested it and I thought it was a good idea. It also gives me another reason to shout at Michael Cole.

I nodded and waved at the 10 competitor's as they walked out to fight. Except when it got to Chris, I just glared at him, as he equally glared back at me. All the lights turned out in the arena as Chris made his entrance. Just as he turned around to walk down the ramp I decided this would be a good time to make my entrance, also I knew how much it was piss Jericho off.

'The Swarm by You Me At Six' blared through the speakers, causing Jericho to stop half way down the ramp and turn around. I made my usual entrance which consisted of fireworks and me doing my signature dance moves along with the music. I walked down the ramp in my White, blue and yellow ring gear except I was wearing custom made converses which matched my outfit. As I approached Jericho I smirked at him and carried on down the ramp and around the ring until I got to the announcer's table. I smiled at Phil, hugged Jerry and slapped Michael's shoulder. I sat in my seat and put the headset on.

"Hey guys, Punk I can't believe your actually wearing that Blazer."

"Well at least it's not as bad as Mr Lite Brite over there." He pointed at Jericho who was wearing his usual light up jacket.

"_Punk, you just jealous because your jacket doesn't light up like that. Were did you get yours anyway? The salvation army?"_

The boys continued to talk about jackets until the match began. I kept a close eye on Vickie to see if she'd tried anything; I had something up my sleeve that was sure to shut her up if she did.

The Great Khali was the first to be eliminated over the top rope and now nearly everybody had been extremely close to getting chucked over the top rope.

"I would love to see The Miz win just so Punk can wipe that stupid smile off his face."

"_Shut up, The Miz deserves to win. He's been through so much since he's joined the WWE and you all know that he truly is-"_

"**Cole would you quite being up Miz' ass and talk about someone else."**

"Michael, you're just jealous because I can win and poor Miz can't."

"Oh my god did you see how close Kofi was to being eliminated-"

"COME ON DOLPH."

"Vickie shut up!"

"_Why are you always having a go a Vickie, she has to do so much work around here. I mean, look at her, she's gorgeous; you lot are just jealous of her good looks."_

"Maybe your right Cole. Punk, would you date Vickie?"

"Hmm let me think about that one for you Bonnie. How about a big fat NO."

"DOLPH COME ON, GET HIM OVER THE ROPE!"

"Right that is it. I've had it with her stupid voice!" I took the headset off and picked up a bag which was placed underneath the table. Inside it had two pairs of handcuffs and silver tape. I ran over to Vickie and speared her onto the floor. I saw that she had become dazed so I used this to my advantage. I grabbed both the pair of hand cuffs and handcuffed her to the ring. She instantly began to scream so I grabbed the tape and put it over her mouth and everything was quite, except for the crowd, who were now cheering louder then ever.

"What's that I hear? Oh nothing, because you've shut the hell up!" She struggled around like a fish to try and get out of the handcuff's but whatever she did, didn't work.

I smugly walked back over to my seat at ringside but spotted that Mike had been eliminated by Ron and Kofi. I could see the smile on Phil and Jerry's face but the anger on Michael's face was what caused me to laugh.

"If you're so worried about Vickie Cole, why don't you go and help her?"

Just as I said this Nick was being lifted up over Paul's (The Big Show) head like a rag doll and chucked over the top rope, to land on Stu and Ron who had already been eliminated.

"_Oh my god! Did you see The Big Show just throw Dolph Ziggler over the top rope? Right on top of Wade Barrett and R-Truth!"_

"**Hang on; I think someone's injured down here. The doctors been called around her. I think maybe its Dolph Ziggler."**

I heard someone screaming 'FUCK' and looked over the desk to see Stu rolling around in agony clutching onto, what looked like his arm. I wanted to run over and see if he was alright - even though I could tell that he wasn't – but he is still currently a heel and I couldn't just wonder over there and comfort him. To make matters worse, a referee had just cut Vickie's handcuffs off and was heading having the biggest tantrum you've ever seen, worse then a hungry three year old in a supermarket.

"I think everybody's hurt from that spill. Don't try this at home kids."

I glanced towards Phil, who gave me a reassuring smile. I tried to give him one back but couldn't help the concerned look on my face as I continued to hear the screams for Stu.

"_Well back to the match, we have Kofi Kingston, The Big Show, The Miz, Cody Rhodes, Santino Marella and Chris Jericho still all fighting for a chance to take on CM Punk at Wrestlemania 28 for the WWE championship title."_

"**Look at Kofi and Jericho go. Woah! Kofi Kingston has been eliminated!"**

"_Kofi Rhodes being pushed off the top rope by Chris Jericho!"_

"Did you just say Kofi Rhodes? Someone's making you crazy Michael Cole?"

"_I'm just excited about Wrestlemania guys."_

"We're finally down to the final four now. Big Show, Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes and Santino Marella. Oh that's a smart move, they all need to eliminate the Big Show and that's what they're trying to do now. All three men attacking Big Show but he fights back, effortlessly throwing the three men across the ring."

The boys carried on fighting for a couple of minutes, performing they're signature moves on the Big Show, whilst he lay lifeless on the mat. At one point I thought Jericho had eliminated Santino but he had managed to hold on and do a sort of pull-up flip back into the ring and then pulled something out of his ring gear. Yes! It was the cobra sock and he performed it on non-other then Y2J but out of no where Cody clothes lines Santino over the top rope, causing him nearly to fall onto Wade, who was still being attended too by the paramedics.

"_Cody Rhodes is fired up and he should be. He survived the chamber last night. Cody eliminated the Big Show and tonight he's on fire again."_

"Well he knows what's at stake here and he has two former tag team champions to eliminate before he gets his shot at the WWE title."

"**Wow, Jericho and Cody are trying to suplex the Big Show but can't quite do it. NO, NO, Big Show just suplexed two men at the same time!"**

Soon after that, Show pushed Cody over the top rope, leaving him and Chris left in the ring. In one way I didn't want Big Show to win because he would probably beat Phil badly but on the other hand, I really didn't want Chris to win, after all the things he's done to me and the mood he's been in, I couldn't see anything good coming out of a match between Phil and Chris.

Even though Cody was no longer in this match, he tried to interfere and grabbed Big Show's foot, trying to distract him, so Jericho tried to hit him whilst he wasn't looking but Show grabbed him around the neck and tried to choke slam him but unfortunately for Show, Chris put him into a sleeper hold and had him hanging over the top rope. Cody then pulled Show all the way over the top rope, eliminating him from the match and making Chris the winner. NO! I'M DEFIANTLY GOING TO BE HAVING WORDS WITH CODY LATER! I looked towards Phil, expecting to see him fuming, but he had a carm face and stood up and clapped, but not in a sarcastic way, with sincerity.

* * *

It was nearing quarter to 12 at night. I'd just finish having a shower and was now in my pj's watching a re-run of friends. No matter how old that show gets, I will always love it. I hadn't really spoken too many of the boys after the show had finished but I had briefly seen Stuart to see if he was ok, but the medics said that he had broken his arm and needed to go to hospital to get further tests. I really hoped he was alright, it's so close to Wrestlemania and I know how much he's been looking forward to it. I heard a knock at the door and wondered about who could be knocking this late. I reached for the door and as soon as it opened someone barged straight in and slammed the door behind them. I soon noticed the non other then Mr Brite-Lite himself, standing in front of me wearing grey jogging bottoms, trainers and a baggy white t-shirt.

"What the fucking hell do you think your doing barging into my hotel room and at midnight?"

He took a step towards me with a hint of anger in his eyes but he had that stupid smirk plastered across his face.

"You're going to do me a little deed Miss Johnson. On April 1st, I will be facing CM Punk for the WWE championship, now I've done my digging into Mr. Straightedge's life and I've found a few interesting things out that I'm sure you well aware off."

What the hell was the suppose to mean? What is he rambling on about?

"You're going to help me win the Championship. You'll make him loose, and I'll be the one and only Best in the World at what I do."

"Why in the world would I help you out Chris? How many times hit me without me actually doing anything to you? But, to my best friend? Who I've known for so many years and you just expect me to help you and betray him. You really must be the dumbest person I've ever met." By now, I was shouting, inches away from his face, I could feel the anger boiling inside of me.

"Oh, but you will help me. See I've noticed things between you and Punk. I see the way you look at him, with such love and desperation in your eyes. The way you blush in his presence or if his name's mentioned."

"I don't know what you talking about Chris."

"But you do, I know that you love Punk, you love him with all your heart. Since back in your Ring of Honour days, to now when he still see's you as a friend and doesn't see anything more. It kills you inside that he doesn't see how you feel for him. But what if I accidently let it slip about your feelings? What would happen then?"

"You wouldn't dare." I realised that I hadn't fought much to hide my feelings and the smirk on his face only grew wider.

"I think we both know I would. So you're going to help me on April 1st and I will beat your naive friend."

And with that, he turned around and left my hotel room, leaving me standing there, confused with so many feelings, mostly anger and rage. Tears formed in my eyes but I tried to not let them fall. I grabbed some joggers and my I-pod and left my hotel room and headed down to the local gym. I always did this. If I was pissed off with someone or something I would go down to the gym and work my anger out. I had to get out of helping Jericho at Wrestlemania, even if it meant telling my feelings to Phil. I had to, I couldn't betray our friendship.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter took long to update. It's not as good as it could of been but i was in a rush with exams going on at the moment.****Either way hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks _ChryzKelly _for adding it to your favourite story list and KofiKingston3 for all your comments, they mean a lot so thanks i'm glad your enjoying it! :D**

**__****Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**

* * *

_*Monday 27th February 2012*_

Well today's the day. I've get my match against Kaitlyn in about half an hour. I was already in my ring gear and finished stretching my muscles so all I had to do was wait anxiously.

*_Buzz Buzz*_

I grabbed my phone off of the table and looked at the caller ID. The number said unknown so I was a bit sceptic to answer.

"Hello?"

"_I …see…you…"_

"For goodness sake Jam (btw 'Jam's' Rowan's nickname for Amelia), you scared the shit out of me."

"_Ha-ha sorry Rolando, how's my favourite girl been then? You excited for your first match back?"_

"I'm ok I guess just…actually never mind. But yes! I'm so excited for my match; it's been way too long since I've had a proper match."

"_I'm excited for you. Scott and I are going to watch it and cheer you on, even though you won't me able to hear us."_

"Thanks, and thank Scott for me, I know he doesn't really like watching WWE anymore since he was released."

"_Oh he'll get over himself sooner or later. SCOTT DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. DO YOU WANT TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR AGAIN?"_

"You're such a lovely girlfriend Amelia."

"_Well sorry for not wanting a look from Scott, which looked like he was going to kill me? And the fact that my friend is being one stubborn bitch doesn't help either."_

"Wait? What the fuck. I haven't done anything wrong."

"_That's right, you haven't done anything. As in, not told me yet what the hell's wrong with you?"_

I tried to mumble my way out of telling her but she kept on at it and It was hard for me not to tell my bestest friend in the whole world, wow that sounded a lot less sappy in my head, either way, I explained to her about Jericho threatening to tell Punk about me being in love with him, - again with the sappiness, it's like 'Lets be a sap day' – and how I would need to help him at Wrestlemania.

"_What a fucking jerk."_

"I know, I just don't know what to do, on the one hand I don't want him to tell Phil, but on the other hand, I just want to punch him straight in the face and hope he won't tell Phillip."

* * *

**3rd person**

Chris was walking down the hall, when he passed Rowan's locker room. The door was slightly ajar and he heard a soft voice speaking to someone inside. He leaned in closer to listen to what the young female had to say.

After a few minutes, he stood there, gobsmacked from Rowan's confession, how could she tell someone about his plan? He barged his way into the small room, just in time to hear the diva admit she wants to punch him straight in the face. He reached up and grabbed the phone from her grasp. She, however, had a quick reaction; she kicked him, hard in his man hood, causing him to double over in pain. Rowan snatched her phone back and ran out of the room before Jericho had time to recover and come after her. She continued to run around the endless corridors for another 10 minutes, ignoring the vibrating phone in her hand. She turned another quick corner, but this time, hit something hard and nearly fell backwards but a hand gripped quickly onto her forearm, saving her from her collision with the floor.

"Woah, slow down there Rolo. You could hurt yourself before your match, and we don't want that."

Phil smiled down at his long time friend, glad that he had finally managed to find her. A couple of minutes before their encounter, he had received a panicked phone call from Amelia, explaining how her and rowan were on the phone when everything went quite and then a struggle could be heard before the phone call ended. He instantly went on the search to find Rowan, and make sure she was ok. Since the day he met her, all those years ago, he had, had strong protective feelings for her. And now, with her coming out with bruises all over her body, and being found unconscious, it was making him so anxious for her, who ever was hurting her deserved to be severally punished, a beautiful girl like Rowan doesn't disserve all the punishment she's been receiving.

"Are you ok? Amelia just called and said she heard a struggle whilst you were speaking on the phone with each other?"

"Nothing was wrong my phone ran out of battery, that's all." Rowan bent over and tried to catch her breath from her unexpected run.

"Why are you out of breath then?"

She stood up straight and smiled up at the 6'2" wrestler and give him her best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

At this moment her phone decided it would go off, causing Rowan to go a deep shade of red and look anywhere but Phil who was now looking at her with suspicious eyes.

"I…um…BYE!"

Rowan turned on her heel, and ran in the opposite direction to where Phil was currently stood. Punk stood there, shaking his head, trying to hide the grin that was now inching its way across his face. He started walking in the same direction as Rowan, but took a short cut to get to the canteen. As he did so, he ended up rounding a corner to see Jericho, exiting Rowan's locker room. Phil quickly hid from sight to see what the blonde was doing. Chris' face was raging red with anger and he walked with a slight limp which was a bit strange.

"_Who are we spying on?"_

"Holy shit. DUDE WHAT THE FUCK? Warn people before you sneak up on them and scare them half to death."

Phil had fallen over from the fright and was know trying to stand up and control his racing heart beat. Once he composed himself he looked at the man standing in front of him and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"_OW! Anyway, I'm not the one stalking Jericho around."_

"I'm not stalking him I was just seeing what he was doing coming out of Rowan's room. I mean, with all these attacks I'm just a bit worried, that's all."

Kofi gave his worried friend a sympathetic look and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_I'm sure she'll tell you who's been hurting her sooner or later. You two have been friends for what? 10 or so years now. She trusts you more then anyone else, I mean, have you not seen the way she looks at you, even the way you look at her, you can tell you both care for each other. Just give her time."_

"I suppose your right, but I don't know what you mean by the way I look at her. I look at her like I look at anybody else."

"_Yeah ok man, you say that but we both know you mean different."_

"Whatever bro, I'm going canteen to get a sandwich, you coming?"

Kofi agreed and they both wondered off to the canteen.

* * *

Rowan was located outside of the gorilla; her match was due to begin in a couple of minutes and she was just eager to get it over and done with. Someone tapped on her shoulder and as she turned around someone wrapped her in a suffocating hug. She saw a hint of blonde and knew instantly that it was Barbie and returned the hug.

"How you feelinghun'?"

"I'm good just want to get out there and kick-ass."

"Well, I'm sure you will kick-ass with that look in your eyes, you look like your about to murder someone."

"**Miss Williams you're on in 30 seconds." **The young stage hand left and Rowan turned back towards Barbie and gave her a quick hug before waiting by the entrance to the ramp for her music to start.

* * *

Kaitlyn threw Rowan towards the ropes and tried to clothes line her into the mat, but Rowan saw this coming and ducked under Kaitlyn's awaiting arm, she stopped abruptly, wrapped her right arm around her fellow diva's neck and performed her finishing move which consisted of performing a quick back breaker, and before the contestant fell to the floor in agony, Rowan moved her foot in front of they're legs and face planted them into the mat. She went for the pin.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

"**Your winner, Bonnie Williams!"**

Rowan stood up and celebrated with the fans, before getting back into the ring and helping Kaitlyn back to her feet and up the ramp showing good sports man ship.

When they both reached backstage, Kaitlyn told Rowan that she was ok and just needed to walk it off. Rowan let her go and ran to the canteen to go make her 'Epic sandwich' which was basically everything she could find, shoved into bread roll. She made it there in a couple of seconds thanks to her big adrenaline rush that had taken over her body. After a couple of minutes of frantic grabbing food and putting it into a bread roll, Rowan finally sat down at a empty table and started munching on her sandwich.

"_That was a great match out there love."_

"STU! OH MY GOD, how have you been? How's your arm?"

"_haha, My arms a bit painful, I got to have an operation on it soon, but I'll be fine."_

"Oh thank goodness. You can sit down it you want?"

"_No it's ok, I have to go and find Heath now anyway, and I just saw you and wanted to say hi."_

"Ok, well make sure you don't do too much with that arm." She stood up from the table and leaned up, wrapping her arms around the 6'7" British bare knuckle fighters neck and gave him a soft hug, which he tried to return but was difficult with one arm.

"_See you later sugar."_

"Bye Stu."

She waved him off and sat back down to continue eating her sandwich and reflection her first match back. It all went well and the crowd were right behind her. A smile formed on her face just as mayonnaise dripped out from her sandwich and all down her face and chest. She searched everywhere for a napkin but remembered she didn't get one in her frantic rush for food.

"You're always so messy." Rowan glanced up and frowned when Mr.Y2J was smirking down at her, holding a napkin. She reached up and snatched the napkin from his grip and started wiping the mess she had created.

"What do you want Chris?" Spoke Rowan with a stern look on her face.

"We need to talk. Now."

Oh this couldn't be good.

* * *

**Read and review! All your comments help me out alot and i love hearing what you have to say! BTW should i stick with 1st person or 3rd person? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry again for the late update. Exams are taking up all my time. EUGH!**_  
_

**I've skipped a few weeks because i just want to get to Wrestlemania already and right some DRAMA! :L**

**Thank you **_hardycenagrl _**for adding it to your story alert :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Btw if you haven't figured it out by now, to tell people apart i use different fonts to tell people apart, if you dont know who's who, just ask.**

**********__****Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**

* * *

_*Friday 23rd March 2012*_

It had just turned 2pm here in… and smackdown tapings were due to start in a couple of hours, but everyone had time to chill before heading off to the arena, so a couple of us from both Raw and Smackdown were hanging out around the hotel swimming pool, in the beaming sun shine. Barbie and I were sat on the sun loungers in our bikini's, talking about boys, gossip and anything that sprung to mind. Also with us, either in the pool or sitting on benches, were John, Randy, Mike, Stephan (Sheamus), Victoria (Alicia Fox), Natalya, Celeste (Kaitlyn), Elizabeth (Beth Phoenix), Bryan (Daniel Bryan), April (AJ), Kofi and Phil. I'm glad that Phillip decided to join us by the pool because he's been having a really bad time with Chris announcing personal things about Phil's family. He hasn't really spoken to anyone since those incidents, not even me, he' just been spending his time at the gym or doing media, I even called Scott to see if he'd spoken to Phil and Scott told me, he's tried to contact him but he hasn't replied. But now, I'm glad to see him laughing with Kofi and not thinking about the problems with Jericho.

I had just closed my eyes, whilst listening to my I-pod when a shadow casted over me. I opened my eyes and saw Phil and Kofi crowding around Barbie's seat. She wasn't aware of this of cause until the boys had grabbed her arms and legs and were quickly taking her over to the swimming pool. It was so funny; she was screaming her head off and begging for them to put her down. They didn't of cause and chucked her in the deep end of the swimming pool. Most of the superstars were laughing at what had happened but the 'Diva's of Doom' were just staring evilly and shaking there heads, they don't know how to have fun. Kofi dived in after throwing Barbie into the water and was now being attacked by the blonde and laughing hysterically. Phil started wondering back to my seat and sat down at the end of my bed and looked rather worried about something and kept fiddling with his hands.

"Phil? What's wrong?" I got up and sat beside him, taking his hands in mine. His frown turned into a huge grin and I knew what he was going to do. I tried to run but he grabbed me around my waist and slung me over his shoulder.

"PHIL DON'T YOU DARE! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

He didn't, and threw me into the ice cold swimming pool. I quickly managed to take a deep breath before hitting the water but before I came back to the surface, I had a sharp pain go through my thigh and I couldn't move. I tried lashing out to reach the surface to take a breath but I just became further and further away from the light above. My chest started to burn and ache for a breath and my mind was pleading for oxygen but I couldn't move. The light became darker and darker until I nearly blacked out but fortunately I felt an arm grip on my forearm and start to drag me back up to the surface. As soon as I felt the air surround me again, I gasped out and tried to intake as much oxygen as I could, holding on for my life to the man that saved me. I still had cramp in my thigh but not as bad as before.

"Fucking hell Rowan, are you trying to kill yourself?"

I tried to speak inbewteen deep breaths. "I…had…cramp in my…thigh." I had my arms wrapped tightly around Phil's neck as he swam us over to the side of the pool to get out. Before either of us got out, I swatted him across the chest.

"Ow, what the hell, I just saved your life!"

"Well you wouldn't need to save my life if you didn't throw me in!" I climbed out of the pool and limped over to my seat. Phil was closely behind me as I dried myself off and placed my denim shorts on over my light blue bikini.

"If I knew that was going to happen, you know I wouldn't have done it. Can you forgive me?" He pouted at me at me and gave me the most adorable puppy dog eyes. I crossed my arms, and a thought popped into my head.

"I'll only forgive you, if you beg." He smirked at me in disbelief.

"You can't be serious. There's no way I'm begging."

"Fine, it was nice knowing you Phillip. I'll see you around." I turned to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm and got down onto his knees. I can't believe he's actually doing this.

He started speaking in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"Rowan please will you forgive me."

"Hmm… not good enough, I can't really hear you."

I now really regret saying that because he decided to start shouting, attracting the attention of everyone around the pool and some hotel staff.

"ROWAN KAYLEE WILLIAMS, WILL YOU PLEASE FIND IT IN YOUR HEART TO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NEARLY DROWNING YOU!"

I could feel my cheeks becoming a dark shade of red with embarrassment. I put my head into my hands and shook my head.

"Ok Phil I forgive you, now stand up before I get any more embarrassed." He stood up with the stupid smirk back on his face and winked at me. I couldn't help but giggle and slap him once again in the arm. "Anyways, I'm going to get some food, do you want anything?" I reached for my hand bag as Phil shook his head and started heading off towards Kofi who was waving him over in the pool.

* * *

"That'll be $2.99 please."

I handed the lady the money that she asked for and took the cup of coffee of the till and walked back out into the afternoon sun. I decided to walk through the local park and sit on one of the benches.

A cool breeze, wisped through the air, lightly blowing my hair across my face. For a second I forgot all my worries about Jericho, and was loving life. I had my career going successfully, and my feud was going great. My two best friends were travelling around Japan having successful wrestling careers and were deeply in love. I'm always surrounding by the ones I love, Phil was seeming to get happier and that made me even happier, it's not everyday you get to see CM Punk in a happy mood.

"_Well someone took a happy pill this morning."_

Oh no, no, no, no, please let that not be him. I looked up and groaned with frustration, whilst rolling my eyes.

"Go the fuck away Jericho. I have nothing to say to you."

"_Well I have something to say to you so shut up and listen."_

"Rude git." He scowled at me and sat along side me on the bench and looked out on to the park.

"_Why do you like him so much? His father's and alcoholic, his sister's a drug addict and he goes around, thinking he's better then everybody else, bragging about his straight edge life when drinking and drug use runs in his family. He's destined to do it."_

"Well, unlike you, I know Punk. I've known him for so long and am great friends with his family and yes, I knew about his father and sister and they've over come their obstacles and fought their demons."

"_That still doesn't answer my question though. Why do you like him so much?"_

"Why should I tell you? You're the one, forcing me to work against him."

"_I have my reasons-"_

"No you don't! You're just pissed because you've actually got worthy competition that will beat you. You don't see Punk, black mailing any of your friends. He's better then you at everything he does and you just can't face the facts." Chris laughed and looked at me with disbelief.

"_Really?-"_

"Oh shut up your not Mike."

"_Would you quite cutting into what I have to say. No matter what happens, you WILL help me beat that stupid wanna be. You're going to crush his heart and ruin his career. Do you really want me to tell him your feelings?"_

I looked down, taking a sudden interest in my black nail varnish. I knew he was right but I just couldn't do that to Phil. We've been through so much together, after all these years. Jericho can't really expect me to do this to him. Can he?

"Pleas-"

I looked to my right and saw an empty seat, I looked around behind me and towards the park and there was no sign of him. I let out a sigh and shook my head. What a way to ruin someone's mood.

* * *

I had carried on sitting at the park for a further 45 minutes before deciding to walk back to the hotel swimming pool, considering everyone has only an hour left until heading to the arena. I threw my now cold coffee into a nearby bin and walked back to the pool. When I arrived, there were only a couple of people left. Barbie was sat on a seat, sun bathing again, Stephan, Kofi and Phil were messing around in the pool and Bryan and April were playing table tennis. I walked over to my seat, and hoped no one noticed me; I wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone right now. I collected all my stuff and placed it into my hand bag and started walking back up to my room when I felt someone push me causing me to fall over onto my hands and knees, dropping my stuff and fall into the pool. Thankfully I was in the shallow end so came straight to the surface and looked at the dick heads that could have done this to me. I looked up and saw the Diva's of Doom, laughing there heads off. I tried to keep carm and silently walked over to the side of the pool and climbed out, collected my bags and started walking back to the hotel.

"**You're so pathetic. You can't even stick up for yourself." **I turned around to face the two and caught sight of everyone around the pool, including Phil, who had stopped what they were doing and were watching what was happening.

"Hmmm, well unlike you, I don't need to attack people when they are clearly not ready to fight back. And unlike you two, I'm not a worthless piece of shit that has to attack people outside of a ring because they can't take it that there's someone actually in the WWE that can beat you BOTH and stopping your pathetic smiles from me shown around each and everyday. So if I was you, you wouldn't want me to stick up for myself because I will tell you now. You will both be on the floor crying like the stupid fuckers that you are." They both looked at me gobsmacked but Elizabeth decided to take one step forward towards me and look down at my 5'6" figure and smirked.

"**Well if you really think you can do that. Prove it. Prove it in front of the world at Wrestlemania. Me and Natalya vs you. In a tables, ladders and chairs match. Let's see who'll be crying then."**

"You've got yourself a match. Just a shame you chose such a big crowd for you to lose in front of."

They both laughed whilst walking off. I looked towards the floor, wondering what the hell I had just agreed too. I quickly grabbed my bag and walked off, still dripping wet and very frustrated. I heard someone calling my name from behind me but I just kept walking, I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Rowan! Rowan stop please just wait."

Someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. In front of me stood Phil who was also dripping wet from the pool. I love the way his muscles glisten in the light. WAIT! Not the time to think this. God damn it he's so perfect. I sighed and looked anywhere but Phil.

"What the hell was that? Were have you been for the last 2 hours?"

"Nothing and no where." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm once again.

"Don't be a stubborn bitch and just tell me."

"Wait a minute? How am I being the stubborn bitch? Have you not seen yourself for the last couple of weeks? I mean, I know it was hard for you with everything that Jericho said, but you could have at least talked to me, I've been there for you through thick and thin, and you just expect me to sit back and wait for you to stop being a depressing bastard and just talk to me! Say anything! Even a little hi would have been nice then getting a cold shoulder and a look that could kill."

"What about you though? Ever since I met you, all those years ago, you've told me everything that's been wrong and I've helped you through it. But now, you come out in the worse bruises I've ever seen, you're found unconscious, only just breathing and you won't tell me what the hell's wrong. So if anyone's being the depressing bastard it's defiantly you."

"Do you know what Phil. Fuck you. I've tried to be civil with you but I just can't. The only reason I'm not telling you why I've been getting attacked is because it would be worse for the both of us if I did. Your suppose to be my friend and support me through this like I have tried to do with you but all you've been doing is giving me crap and quite frankly I'm sick of it."

"Enough with the shit Rowan. You know I've tried to help you but all you do is tell me lies so how can I help you if you won't tell me what the hell is wrong with you. I wish that all those years ago, Amelia hadn't run into Scott because that means I wouldn't have to put up with your miserable, bitchy ways."

I stared at him blankly, trying to form words but nothing would come out. I could feel the tears start to form but I tried to keep them back.

My voice crackled as I spoke. "Well, I'm sorry you fell like that. I'll get out of your way. Bye Phil." I turned and ran back to my hotel room and cried into my pillow. This day has to be the worst one I've ever had.

* * *

**This took me ages to finish so i hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! i love to hear what you have to say ! :)**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is just a quick update because i want to get to wrestlemania. Sorry its taken so long to do this chapter, i haven't had time to finish writing it.**

**BTW the song in this chapter is 'Seven Nation Army - The White Strips' (G. remix/version)**

_************__**Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**_

* * *

_*Week upto Wrestlemania*_

There's only a couple of days left until Wrestlemania 28 and I've been training none stop, getting ready for my two against one, tables, ladders and chairs match. I would say I was looking forward to it, but I know by the end of it, I'll be ruined and I wasn't really that excited for it. Also, the odds weren't exactly in my favour, everyone was expecting the Divas of Doom to win, but no _way_ am I letting that happen.

I still haven't spoken to Phil after our argument, I miss him so much but he upset me too much for me to talk too him. I've spoken to Amelia but she said just give him time and he'll come around. Scott's spoken to him but won't tell me what he said, he won't even tell Amelia what Phil said, much to her frustration. Jericho has been enjoying this a little too much, he finds it hilarious and said it's only the alcohol speaking from Phil's genes but I know he's just dribbling on but he still says he's going to use me to get to Phil at Wrestlemania, even after our argument. Even if our argument cause me to cry for three days and it took Barbie one huge shopping spree to convince me to get out of my hotel room, I still don't want to hurt Phil, I've known him for over ten years, all my feelings for him aren't just going to disappear over one night, I still love him as much as I did this time last week, except this time, I also just want to slap him around the face, which he's getting even If we don't speak.

Today, Me and Barbie had some media to do for Wrestlemania in Miami and then had a party to go to in the evening which I couldn't wait for because that meant I could finally see Maryse. I haven't seen her in ages and we were such good friends when she was in WWE but I'm glad her modelling career was going well but I did miss her.

"Hurry up Row; it'll be dark by the time you get out."

"I'm coming, God woman you are so impatient." I grabbed my louboutin shoes off of the side and hurriedly put them on without trying to fall over.

"Well sorry, but you take _forever_ to get ready and we need to be there in 20 minutes and Stephen's been texting me for us to hurry up so he can drop us off for 10 minutes. It's starting to get really annoying you know."

"Tell him we're coming now."

* * *

We speed walked to Stephen's car and climbed into the back seat.

"Hey Stephen, sorry we took so long, _Somebody_ was being the slowest human being _ever._" Barbie glared at me jokingly and I poked my tongue out in return.

"Sorry but it's takes a long time to get this perfect."

Stephen laughed at my ignorance and shook his head before starting up the car.

"_its ok fella' it was jus' getting' a lil' stuffy in here."_

I bopped my head along to the song that was playing, along with Stephen as well.

"How can you two like this song? It's so weird and dark."

Stephen looked at me through the rear view mirror and I nodded my head, because I knew what he was thinking. He swiftly turned the song up so it was booming out of the car and we both sung the loudest we could.

**And the message coming from my eyes**

**Says leave it alone.**

At the instrumental we both head banged with extra enthusiasm and watched at Barbra blushed with embarrassment. We arrived a couple of minutes later, still singing at the top of our lungs causing some other of the wrestlers who were also doing media to turn and look who was making all the noise. Before the car even stopped Barbie opened the door and literally ran out so I opened the door and shouted the words back at her.

**I'm going to Wichita**

**Far from the opera for evermore**

**I'm gonna work this straw**

**Make the swear drip out of every pore**

She tried to hide her face with her handbag as me and Stephan were laughing so much our chests hurt. I tried to compose myself and closed the car door and flatten my American flag printed crop top and adjusted the waist line on my denim shorts. I started to walk the same direction as Barbie but it felt like someone was watching me. I mean, I know people _were_ looking at me because of the singing scene that just happened but it felt like someone was staring holes into the back of my head. I looked to my right and saw Phil leaning against a vending machine outside of the building we were all suppose to be going to, staring straight at me. As soon as he noticed I had caught sight of him, he went back to getting a drink. I didn't know what to do and I wasn't going to go and speak to him, so I just carried on, with walking into the building for a day of interviews and fan meet and greets.

* * *

It was around 5pm by the time I had arrived back in my hotel room; Barbie was already there, as we shared a hotel room and was picking an outfit for tonight.

"Hey Barbs" she turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Rowan, which one do you think?" She held up a mid length, light blue dress, which was strapless and had a sparkle design around the waist, and the other was a one shoulder, short dress, which she a lot of flesh around the back.

"Um, green, but could I borrow the blue please?"

"Yeah, sure hun. Did you talk to him at all today?"

I turned to her, knowing fully well who she was talking about. I sighed heavily and sat on the edge of my bed.

"No, I saw him just as we arrived but I didn't speak to him. I probably shouldn't anyway; he's made it very clear of what he thinks of me. I should just stay out of his way."

"Rowan stop being so stupid, he does care about you, you both live together, you've been friends for god knows how many years. He can't go forever without speaking to you."

I chuckled knowing full well that he _could_ go forever with not speaking to me. "You obviously don't know him that well, if he doesn't want to speak to someone he wont. And the house situation, there are two other people living in that house as well." I sighed again and stood up. "Do you know what, I'm not wasting any more tears on that man. If he doesn't want to speak to me. Fine. I can still have fun without him, right?"

"Right, but are you sure about this, I still think you should just talk to him."

"No there will be no talking tonight, just dancing." I picked up the blue dress and walked into the bathroom to get changed and dance my worries away. I should be excited for Wrestlemania not worried about Phil. But only if it was that simple.

* * *

**Review please? XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry again for the long wait, i'll try and update once a week at the least.**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

**__************__****Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**

* * *

_*Sunday 1st April 2012*_

I don't know why the hell I'm up this early. I think it's around 3.30am and I'm wondering around the hotel in a Hoodie and a pair of shorts. I would say it's the nerves that's keeping me awake but it's not, I don't really nerves at the moment but I know I will later on in the day. Well I'm awake so I might as well do something productive with my time so I decided to wonder down to the hotel restaurant and get a coffee and head to the gym. There was nobody insight as I brought a coffee from a very tired, middle aged, sagging lady who just groaned when I said thank you. Rude. Anyway, I asked at the reception if the gym could be opened so I could use it, but they told me a few people were in there so it was opened. Maybe a few others were nervous or something for Wrestlemania. I quickly brought water at a vending machine with my additional coffee before I entered the room which sounded nearly silent except for a couple of weights clanging and machines running. I spotted John Cena on a running machine, poor man, he's had so much crap about Wrestlemania and the rock, and I heard he's even been having trouble at home with his wife Liz because he's not been at home so much and all of the pressure. I'm surprised that he hasn't exploded yet! He noticed me and waved, so I waved back and went back to looking for something to go on. I walked into a separate room and put on some boxing gloves and started punching the bag that was hanging from the ceiling. It was hard to not get motivated without music but I can survive with my thoughts.

* * *

I must have been doing it for about 15 minutes when I heard the gym door open and Phil walked into the gym. This was my one chance to talk to him, even if I said I wouldn't, I really missed him and needed to speak to him, I can't stop thinking about him when I should really be thinking about my TLC match. I placed the gloves on the floor and walked into the room, were Cena now lifting weights. Just before I could reach Phil though, a shadow had stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me."

"_Rowan your British humour is always so funny. How have you been? Excited for our match later?"_

"I have told you once and I will tell you again, I am not helping you out against Punk. Now quite blackmailing me too." I tried to walk away but he gripped my arm, causing me to wince from the pain that was shooting down my arm. He leaned close and whispered in my ear "_Stop acting like a little brat and come with me outside. Before we start a scene in front of you dearly beloved."_

I sighed knowing I would have to go with him anyway and turned around and headed towards the door but before I stepped out I took one last look at Phil before walking out and turning around, getting ready to punch Chris right in the face. "You've got me out here; pissed as hell this early in the morning, now what do you want?"

"_Take a chill pill doll. But seriously, who they hell do you think you are, with that little statement you made in there, about you not going to help me? Of course you're going to help me you little bitch. I'm going to lead Punk to drink and you have a key part in this plan so stop moaning and get on in life. I'm sure there are other people you can be friends with. Maybe, even little Punk may forgive you, one day but I don't see that happening, we both now how stubborn that bastard can be."_

"Stop calling him a bastard, because he's not! He may be the legal definition of it but not in the terms you're using it so please just…shut the fuck up. Do you know what, I can't even think straight at this hour so I'm leaving you to think what ever sick thoughts are floating in there and im going to maybe catch a few hours sleep before I have to face your ghastly look later." I barged past him but turned back around to add "oh and if you talk to me again before your match, your balls will be coming out of you eyes. Goodnight or good morning." And with that I walked away leaving him standing there being an ungrateful shit as usual.

* * *

I wish I could say that I had got some more sleep, but thanks to that coffee, I didn't. I led in bed for an additional 4 hours until it was 8am. Then grabbed something to eat and tried to avoid talking with anyone. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone or socialize with them; I really needed to just concentrate on my match with the Diva's of Doom and worry about other things, afterwards. That was if I was still walking, I knew this match was going to be tuff. Everyone was heading to the arena at around lunchtime so I headed there an hour earlier so I could get ready on my own without any interruptions. I got there at about 11ish and quickly found my changing room and got into my ring gear but put my custom made Hoodie over the top. I walked to the gym with my head phones in and my hood up, hoping no one would disturb me.

I think all my co-workers have arrived because everyone started running around the place and the atmosphere had become more electric. Maybe I should go and speak to Hunter, I mean, his match was going to be so epic with Undertaker and Shawn Michaels as the guest referee, all in a steel cage, I don't know how those guys still do it, after all these years. They are such inspirations. I spotted him, getting out of his privately driven car and ran over to him.

"Hey Hunter!"

"Rowan! Hey gurl, wow, someone's eager to fight." He pointed to my ring gear. I smirked and shook my head.

"No not eager, just excited and got here early so I could get an early work out. There's been a lot on my mind and I need to just concentrate on my match."

"Still no luck with Punk then?" I shook my head and looked at the floor. The tears started to show in my eyes and I tried to hold them back but the fact that hunter was now pulling me into a hug didn't help so I just let the fall. A few whimpers escaped from my mouth whilst hunter tried to comfort me and stroked my back.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhh, you've been building this up for a while haven't you." I nodded my head into his chest. "Come on honey, let's go to my office, I think Stephanie's around here somewhere, maybe you can talk to her? I'm not really good at all this falling in love business." I laughed a little and whipped the tears from my eyes and took a couple of deeps breathe.

"No its ok, I shouldn't be keeping you anyway with you big match coming up. Say hey to Stephanie and the kids for me! And good luck!"

"You sure honey? Well ok and thanks. Good luck with yours! I'll make sure everyone's cheering for you, but make sure you don't tell Beth and Natalya." He gave me a wink before giving me one last hug and walking away, leaving me to compose myself and turned around to see a coach just arriving filled with WWE wrestlers. I sat on the top of a crate and plugged my headphones back in and waited to see who was on the bus. Stephen, April, Bryan, Kofi and Ron were the first off and then Phil stepped off with a big grin on his face. God I've missed that smile of his. He glanced over to me, and he actually smiled AT me, I mean right AT me. I smiled back before noticing two more people getting off of the bus. The female out of the two noticed me and screamed; I screamed too and fell off the crate I was sat on. My heart was racing as I sprinted over to Amelia who was also running towards me and wrapped her in the biggest hug imaginable. It had been a couple of months since I saw her last; I can't believe she's here!

"**Wait a second, Rowan, have you been crying?" **I looked at her and smiled.

"Does that really matter? What the hell are you doing here?

"Um, don't you mean what are _we_ doing here?"

"Sorry Scott." I gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were both in Japan?"

"**Well we couldn't miss out, one of the biggest moments in our best friends lives could we? No way am I missing out the moment when you beat those two stupid blonde fuc-. Oh hey you two, we were just speaking about you."**

The Diva's of Doom were the last to step off of the bus and had caught Amelia mid sentence on her rant. Beth Smirked towards Natalya, who was looking at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Look what we have here Natalya. Its dumb-asses little friend. If I were you, I'd be saying your goodbyes to her now because we are both going to beat her to shreds." The anger was slowly boiling inside me, how dare she make me look like crap in front of my friends.

"**Well you're NOT me. So shut your god damn, fucking pie hole. Oh and you as well."** She glanced towards Natalya. **"What are you? Her shadow? Flipping hell you two are such annoying brats I don't know how you survive in each others company, I'm surprised you haven't beaten each other up yet but good thinking though leaving that job for Rowan for your match later. You may be smarter then you look but that's not likely. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to talk with my friend without anymore interruptions from skunks like you. Bye." **Everyone who was doing anything in the room we were in had stopped and listen to Amelia's outburst and stood there gobsmacked, including me, I never knew she had it in her to have a go at anyone. She grabbed my arm and dragged me off down a corridor.

"Oh my GOD Amelia that was hilar…Are you ok?" Scott and Phil were closely behind us whilst Amelia looked liked she was going to explode. Her face was flushed red, her hands were in tight clenches so her knuckles were turning white and was pacing furiously back and forth down the corridor. Scott walked up to her and whispered something to her, which she nodded to and took a couple of deeps breaths before turning to me.

"**Rowan, I am very sorry for that outburst out there. I just don't like the way they talk to you and I needed to say something."**

"Amelia, it's completely fine, they've had that coming for quite a while now so you did me a favour."

Phil stepped forward and spoke "So guys are you coming to my locker room then? I'm not leaving you in the canteen. I think it's just up here." He started walking back down the way we came and stopped at a door before entering it. Scott followed and so did Amelia but I didn't. Of course he didn't want me to go, we haven't spoken for weeks, and I guess this was just his way of getting rid of me. My heart sank a little at that thought and I turned around to walk back to my locker room.

"Um Rowan, my locker rooms this way." I turned and looked towards the raven haired man.

"I thought you didn't want to know me? Isn't this just your way of getting rid of me?"

"What? No! Rowan listen". Phil walked over to me and grabbed my hands. "What I said before, at the swimming pool, I didn't mean a word of it. I know you've been stressed with the match and my stress levels were quite high as well so that didn't help. Ever since you walked away from me that day, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean a word of it and that I was … sorry. I would of said it earlier I just didn't know how to say it." I smiled at him and I felt that spark beginning to return.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean them it was just a lot was happening and I let it out on you. Friends?"

"Friends." We hugged and I instantly felt so much happier and so very pumped and ready for my fight later. We walked into his locker room and all four of us had a huge catch up on our lives.

* * *

"Ow Rowan that's too tight."

"Sorry, sorry." I untapped Phil's left hand and then re-wrapped it, making sure it wasn't too tight. "Happy now?"

"Yes thank you, could you do the X's as well."

"A please would be nice Phillip." He winced at the use of his full name.

"Fine. Please will you write the X's on my wrists."

"Yes Phil I will." I wrote the marks on and stood up, whilst stretching. Wrestlemania had started about half an hour ago and Sheamus had already won his match. What a piss take of a match. 18 seconds. Bloody hell. Oh well, at least Stephen won but I know he'll be boasting a lot about it. Phil was going to go and warm up now and was saying bye to us all because he needed to get into 'the zone' and didn't want any distractions. The door opened and Amelia and Scott walked in.

"All ready then Punk?"

"Yeah man. I guess this is goodbye Colt. I'll miss you buddy."

"Oh man, do you have to go?" They both had the most dramatic hug ever and me and Amelia just looked at each other and then rolled our eyes.

"**Oh my god you two. You're so dramatic."** They broke apart and started laughing. Amelia then stepped forward and gave Phil a hug.

"Ok Bro that's enough touching of my girl ok." Colt jokingly pushed Phil off of Amelia and stood protectingly in front of her.

"Sorry, I didn't no there was a time limit." Finally it was my turn to wish him luck. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I really didn't want to let go.

"Good luck Phil." I kissed his cheek and released the hug.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to come and see you before your match to make sure you haven't got too lost with out me." I smacked his arm jokingly and he winked at me. "Anyway, luck's for losers." And with that, he left us three standing there and to wait anxiously for his match.

*3rd person*

The count down had begun. 30…29…28…Chris Jericho had just left the Gorilla and was walking down the ramp in front of hundreds of thousands of people in the stadium and all over the world. Punk jumped around on the spot trying to forget about the crowd and the huge adrenaline kick he was getting and before he knew it 'Break the walls' had stopped booming throughout the stadium and it was his time to show and prove he was 'The Best in the World'.

Amelia and Scott were sat on the coach, in Punk's room watching the screen with eager eyes as 'The Cult of Personality' started to play and the Voice of the Voiceless stepped out with his WWE championship belt around his waist. Rowan was watching it too in Punk's room but her match was after his so she was doing a few push ups, trying to warm up.

"Wait, wait, wait, Punk. PUNK! Stop the music! I have something to say!" The whole stadium was either confused or booing at Y2J as he ruined the younger man's entrance. The three friends eyes were all glued to the television. Rowan however went back to doing some crunches because she knew that Jericho was probably only going to mention about Phil's family to get him whined up.

Punk stood at the top of the ramp looking towards Chris looking annoyed and confused.

"Now punk. We all know about you father who was an alcoholic. About your sister and her drugs habits. And well…you know what about your mother but there's still one more person we need to talk about." Punk thought of anyone else that Chris could blackmail him about but he couldn't think of anyone.

"Well this clip should help you out on figuring out who it is." The whole WWE universe, everyone in the back, the audience, and people at home all stared at the screen waiting for this clip. Everyone except Rowan who wasn't even paying attention to a thing that was happening. However she soon snapped out of her day dream when her face popped up on the screen. Well a very young her anyway. A montage of clips of Rowan and Phil had been put together. But the clips were specific things, such as glances that they could give to each other when the others back was turned, flirting, little quotes and with them put together, it made them look like they were both madly in love with each other but that last clip was what stood out the most. Someone was filming Rowan and Jericho sat at a bench in the middle of a park.

"_Why do you like him so much? His father's an alcoholic, his sister's a drug addict and he goes around, thinking he's better then everybody else, bragging about his straight edge life when drinking and drug use runs in his family. He's destined to do it."_

"Well, unlike you, I know Punk. I've known him for so long and am great friends with his family and yes, I knew about his father and sister and they've over come their obstacles and fought their demons."

"_That still doesn't answer my question though. Why do you like him so much?"_

"Why should I tell you? You're the one, forcing me to work against him."

"_I have my reasons-"_

"No you don't! You're just pissed because you've actually got worthy competition that will beat you. You don't see Punk, black mailing any of your friends. He's better then you at everything he does and you just can't face the facts." Chris laughed and looked at Rowan with disbelief.

"_Really?-"_

"Oh shut up your not Mike."

"_Would you quite cutting into what I have to say. No matter what happens, you WILL help me beat that stupid wanna be. You're going to crush his heart and ruin his career. Do you really want me to tell him your feelings?"_

Everyone, everything just stood still. One person in the crowd shouted "I knew it!" Chris stood looking at the expression being pulled by Punk which could only be explained like he's seen a ghost, his mouth was wide open and he had a blank expression on his face. Amelia and Scott looked at each other before looking towards Rowan who was sat on the floor looking at the floor in front of her, tears brimming in her eyes. That's it. It's over. Phil had finally found out her feelings and he wasn't going to talk to her ever again. Back on stage Chris was ready to speak again.

"How does it feel now huh Punk? To know that the friend you've known for 10 plus years, travelled around the world with, had loved you. Loved you with all her stupid little heart and you've been too arrogant to notice it." Punk took one glare towards Chris before storming off stage.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! next chapter will be up soon! What will happen with Phil and Rowan? How will Rowan's match go? FIND OUT SOON **

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I thought i'd update it now for you :) This one is Phil's reaction and his match etc and the next chapter will be Rowan's match XD **_  
_

**_Hardycenagirl - Thanks for reviewing, i hope this up to you expectations :D_**

**_Are you afraid yet - _Thanks for adding this to your favorites list and also for reviewing XD Thank you for the comment, sorry this is a short chapter but next chapter's going to be long but enjoy it anyway.**

**BTW i might stay in 3rd person but not sure yet.**

******__************__****Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**

* * *

_*Sunday 1st April 2012* - 3rd Person_

Time was ticking past so slowly it felt like everything was in slow motion. Well that was the case for Rowan. She hadn't moved an inch since the incident, just stared at the floor with tears in her eyes, but they never fell down her face. It was torture for Amelia and Scott to see there friend like this but neither one of them knew what to do.

Without warning the door barged opened and an angry looking Phil strutted in.

"**Is it true?"** Rowan didn't move an inch, even her eyes didn't move, they just stared at the same spot on the floor. He knelt down so he was closer to her.

"**Rowan!" **He was nearly shouting at her. **"Is it true?"** Rowan tilted her head and looked into the taller man's eyes. She didn't know what she could see in his eyes, but she was for sure that it was mostly looked away from him and sighed heavily and then slowly nodded her head.A camera man had walked in and caught the whole thing on camera for Jericho to watch as he waited in the ring. **"Stand up."** Rowan looked confusingly upwards. **"Come on stand up." **He reached forward and grabbed Rowans arm and pulled her so that she now stood on her feet. **"Good. Now I can do this."** He placed his right hand on her cheek and pulled her up for a soft but passionate kiss. The whole crowd erupted with cheers and wolf whistles whilst Chris Jericho, stared at the screen in complete shock that his plan had back fired. Phil pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. She reached up and placed her hands against his chest whilst grabbing a handful of his t-shirt. She pulled him down for a more heated kiss, which they both smiled into.

"**Why the hell did it take you so long to tell me?"**

"I never thought you liked me in that way. How long have you?"

"**Honestly?"** She nodded her head.

"**Since I first met you, when I first made you blush from a simple wink, you've kind of always been the one. Wait that sounded so cheesy, rewind, no one heard that, I was trying to…what I mean is. Eugh, why is it so hard to say that I love you." **He hung his head down so that he was looking at the floor. Rowan chuckled and lifted his head and kissed his soft lips again.

"I love you too, you awkward ass."

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" John Laurinaitis the now GM for both Raw and Smackdown charged into the room and with his hands clenched into tight balls. "Punk get your ass out there NOW! We still have other matches other then yours and we're running out of time so GET GOING!" Phil sighed and kissed the top of Rowan's head, which she smiled up at him. He released her and headed out of the room, past Johnny Ace who glared at Punk and looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull. Once Punk was out of the room, Laurinaitis tried to compose himself and smoothed his white suit out whilst plastering an obviously fake smile and nodded at the three friends, strutting out of the room. Rowan nearly sprinted to the door and shouted after Punk who was at the end of the corridor "BY THE WAY PUNK, MAKE SURE YOU BEAT JERICHO'S ASS TO THE SIZE OF A SHRIMP!"

"**Don't worry Rolo I'll make sure I will. I'll do it for you!"** He shouted dramatically and pointed at her before walking around the corner leaving Rowan to think over what just happened.

* * *

Stephen was strolling through back stage, showing off his band new World heavyweight championship belt when screeching was heard from a locker room that he was passing. He opened the door in a panic and he face soon light up as he saw Rowan, Amelia and Scott jumping around in joy as their best friend had won his match. Stephen went to say something but stopped because Rowan had barged past him with her Hoodie and was running back down the way he had come.

* * *

Phil was just walking back through the gorilla after celebrating with the crowd over his win. He was getting pats on the back from his co-worker and a few congratulations but he soon ignored all them when he noticed Rowan at the opposite end of the canteen.

"WAIT! PHIL HOW BADLY ARE YOU HURT?" Phil looked confusingly towards Rowan but a grin soon replaced that.

"**I'M FINE CONSIDERING THE HELL I'VE GONE THROUGH."**

"GOOD!" She literally sprinted and weaved through all the people who were now staring at the two and jumped into his arms. He spinned her around and then placed her back onto her feet, they both wore symmetrical grins.

"Well done Batman!" Phil played with his lip ring and had a sparkle in his eyes which Rowan had never seen before.

"**Thanks, I think it's because I had a good luck kiss before I went out there."** He wiggled his eyebrows around and Rowan giggled softly.

"Well it must be your lucky day because you're going to get a congratulations kiss as well."

She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his smiling lips. A few awe's were heard from around the new couple.

"**Hmm, I think I need to win more often. Hang on; I thought your match was next?"** Her face dropped in panic because she had forgotten all about her match, she was pumped and ready from all the running and excitement but it still slipped her mind. Right on cue, someone tapped her shoulder and said she was requested immediately at the gorilla. Punk leaned forward and started to whisper in her ear.

"**You'll be fine, if it helps, Beth's weak spot is her knee and just pull Natalya's hair, I'm sure she won't like that." **He slowly wrapped his sweaty arms around her waist and leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"If only it was that simple."

They said a very quick goodbye and Rowan had to sprint to the gorilla but was stopped swiftly by Amelia.

"Hey wait, Good luck Rolando, do it for the three of us! I know you can." She thanked her friend and speed walked the rest of the way. Once she got there, she noticed her opponents were already outside and her Music was sure to hit in 20 seconds. She breathed deeply and slid her Hoodie over her head and tried to think of tactics for her match.

"And I stand, on shaken ground, the Earth moves beneath my feet…"

This was it, her music was now echoing around the stadium for everyone to listen to. There was no way of going back now. Who was she kidding, of course she was going to beat there asses. She's 'Bonnie Williams' for goodness sake. She can do this…Hopefully.

* * *

**I can't wait to write the next chapter and see what you think about it :) I'll make it a good match dont worry! :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Um hey guys...Yes i know, i haven't updated in so long and im sorry for that! Seeing that it's FINALLY the summer holidays here in England, i can try and update more.**_  
_

**Gosh, so much has happened in Raw and Smackdown, with Rey and THE MIZ's return and the Wedding of Daniel Bryan and AJ. Raw 1000 should be interesting! I am literally waiting on the edge of my seat for the return of Wade Barrett and when he does i will literally scream and fan girl for about 20 minutes ;)**

**_From Ritz to Rumble - _Thanks for ****adding this to your favorites XD**

_- Italics- referee. _**Bold**_- Beth_ underline_-Natalya_

_********__************__**Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**_

* * *

_*Sunday 1st April 2012* - 3rd Person_

She looked at awe around the stadium, trying to take it all in, the thousands of people shouting, screaming, and chanting her name. There must have been 15 tables, 20 chairs and a mixture of tall and short ladders, about 10 of them surrounding the ring which had two diva's whispering to each other inside, watching Rowan walk down the ramp towards them.

"Excuse me." The three diva's and the referee who was Scott Armstrong looked towards the gruff voice at the top of the ramp. The new General Manager for both Raw and Smackdown walked out with his montage of diva's and wrestlers by his side. He shone his buffoon smile around and waved to the people in the stands. "My name is Mr John Laurinaitis. I am the executive vice president of talent relations and the NEW GM for both Raw and Smackdown." A huge uproar of boo's was the response from the crowd. "Now ladies, for People power, im making this 2 on 1 TLC match, for the diva's championship!"

An evil smirk grew across Rowan's face as she looked back towards the ring to see Beth looking pissed as hell and the diva's championship belt being attached to a rope above the ring by Scott.

Rowan carried on, on her way to the ring and climbed in, doing her pose for the crowd before staring at the duo, opposite her and taking her jacket off and passing it too one of the stage hands. Beth climbed out of the ring and proceeded to walk in between the obstacles.

"_Natalya, ready?" _ She nodded her head.

"_Bonnie are you ready?" _ She too nodded her head. Scott signalled for the bell to be rung.

_Ding Ding _and the match had started.

They swiftly locked up and pushed against each other to get the upper hand which Natalya won that contest and put Rowan into a head lock but Rowan countered this by pushing Natalya's hips away and throwing her into the turnbuckle. Rowan followed her there and tried to knee her in her lower gut but Natalya jumped out of the way, making Rowan run into the turnbuckle and hitting her knee. She took a couple of minutes to compose her self and turned around to get a steel chair smacked into her face. She fell holding her stinging face and tried to scream in shock and agony. The sound of two laughing diva's filled everyone's ears and it started to make Rowan angry, she stood up and speared Beth in the middle of the ring and started repeatedly punching the top of her head. She soon let go and pounced after Natalya who had escaped the ring and was holding on the steel chair for protection.

"You really think that steel chair is going to protect you Natalya! Haha think again!" Natalya swung the chair back, ready to hit it across Rowan's head but she dunked underneath it and manoeuvred it so she had control of the chair and gut hit her, followed by a head shot. Meaning Rowan now had control of the match, with her two rivals lying on the floor; it meant she had some time to set up some obstacles. She walked by the crowd and high fived a couple of them who were screaming her name and started to move a couple of the tables onto each other to make a pile of tables, she decided Natalya could go through them, that'll leave her out for a good 3-5 minutes. She checked that the duo were still lying down before walking over to a medium sized ladder and placed it by the Spanish announcer table and then the larger of the ladders at the end of the ramp, by the ring. She clapped her hands together and plastered a smile onto her face but that soon stopped as her face was smacked into the floor, she groaned in pain and turned around and looked into the eyes of Beth.

"**Hey Bonnie! You see that." **She pointed towards the diva title hanging above the ring. **"At the end of this match, once I've battered your brain into the floor and you're being dragged up the ramp by the paramedics, your going to be seeing that around my waist and nobody else's."**

"Beth what the hell are you talking about? I'm in this match too and im fighting for that title just as much as you are. What makes you so special?" Natalya was inches from Beth's face; in disgust that her 'friend' thought she was going to win and not her.

"**I've had that belt longer then you have ever had it, I deserve to have it back!" **

While the duo ranted back and forth to each other, Rowan had slipped her way around to the front of the ring and was shutting one of the Ladders and sliding it into the ring but quietly and un-noticeably so the other blondes wouldn't notice her. She opened up the metal ladder and started to descend it. The voices of Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Michael Cole's distracted Natalya and Beth Phoenix and they saw that Rowan was nearly a finger tip away from winning the match and grabbing the title. They ran into the ring and pushed the ladder over towards the pile of tables and Rowan held for her life onto the ladder but it didn't help much and she smashed into the tables. It was a bit of a blur, all she could hear was the sound of the tables breaking underneath her and the sound of her now, limp body, hitting the floor.

"_Bonnie are you ok to continue?" _ She tried to speak but no words were formed. "_Rowan? Are you able to continue?"_ Rowan spun around on the floor so that she was no facing the darkening sky.

"WOW Scott, I thought you weren't supposed to call me Rowan? Not very professional are you?" He smiled down at the diva before signalling to the ring bearer that she was fine and able to continue. Natalya slide out of the ring and started pulling Rowan's hair causing Rowan to wince, and rolled her into the ring, swiftly following behind.

"Right girlies, enough with the BS, BRING IT!" Rowan stood in a boxing position and readied to punch someone. Natalya kicked the back of the Diva's leg so that she collapsed to the floor; Beth joined in and started attacking Rowan's ribs with kicks and occasional punches. After what felt like hours to Rowan, Scott pulled the Divas of Doom off of her but the Diva's weren't finished there, whilst Beth climbed out of the ring, Natalya set Rowan up for the Sharpshooter which she held for ages. Rowan screamed in agony, which didn't help her already aching lungs. She crawled at the mat but refused to tap and always shook her head every time Scott asked if she wanted to quit. Beth was pulling up a medium sized ladder to the corner of the ring and was clambering up it. She nodded her head towards Natalya, who let go of Rowan who wasn't aware of what was happening and led there, trying to get her breath back to normal pace. Beth jumped off of the ladder and frog splashed on top of Rowan's back. Beth held her ribs and looked down towards the limp Diva, expecting her to scream, at least make some sort of noise, but not one screech was heard. She wasn't moving at all, maybe she blacked out before Beth landed?

Scott knelt down beside Rowans head and was asking the usual questions but she didn't reply to any of them. He grabbed onto her wrist, lifted it into the air and dropped it to see if there was any sign of her being conscious. It fell like a rag doll, he repeated this action and was about to call for the paramedics when Rowan rolled out of the ring, lifted up the apron surrounding the ring, and pulled out a fire extinguisher. The two wrestlers who were in the ring ran out and away from the injured Diva, Beth however, fell and tripped on a table leg allowing Rowan to limp over, kick her straight in the face, nearly knocking her out, and squirted the fire extinguisher, covering Beth in a white foam. She screamed and rolled around like a fish out of water, Rowan laughed, whilst continuing to do it until the extinguisher bottle was empty. She chucked it away and an evil smirk grew over her face, nearly matching Punk's signature smirk. She walked around until she was standing next to Michael Cole who was staring at her with wide eyes, scared she was going to hit him. She bent down but with difficulty and pulled out a bottle or what looked like dirty water and a lighter.

The table which Beth was squirming next too, was being coated in this 'dirty water' by Rowan. She lifted the lighter high into the air and got the crowd into ecstatic behaviour as they got behind the young diva. She light the diesel that coated the table, creating a huge blanket of burning flames, the smirk still stretching across her face. She reached out to Beth, picked her up, onto her shoulders and was about to perform the Wasteland onto the flames when she heard a scream from Natalya, behind her. The diva swerved just in time, out of the way of Natalya's flying dive threw the ropes from in the ring, dropping Beth in the process.

A deafening scream, echoed throughout the arena as Natalya dived head first into the flamed table. She had crashed through the table and the flames died down instantly but it didn't stop them from burning her face and half of her hair off. The paramedics sprinted down the huge ramp and started loading her onto a stretcher; she carried on screaming whilst they were doing this and blood was pouring out of the injuries, evident on her face. Rowan and Beth took this time to get back into the ring and go to opposite sides of the ring and try and recover as much as they could, until Scott finally climbed into the ring and they both stepped forward.

* * *

It was back and forth for about 10 more minutes until Beth slipped on some of the left over's from the extinguisher and fell onto the ropes, Rowan kicked her gut and threw her over the top rope. She climbed out of the ring and repeatedly punching Beth in the face, and then clothes lined her on to Spanish announcer table. Making sure Beth was knocked out, Rowan thought it was now or never to get her plan into action, even if she was in so much agony that it hurt every time she moved. Scott ran to her side once he saw her approaching the medium sized ladder that she placed by the announcing table earlier on in the match.

"_Bonnie, just get Beth back into the ring."_

"Hang on, I need to do this." She took the first step up the ladder and mostly used her arms to drag her bruised body up the, what seemed a gigantic ladder. As she inched higher to the top, the adrenalin kicked in, inside the young diva and the crowd were becoming louder and louder until she reached the place she wanted to achieve on the ladder which was a few steps from the top. She looked down at the knocked out wrestler and the sound of the crowd drown out, all she could hear was the sound of her breathing deeply.

SMASH.

Two bodies led spread across a crumpled up announcer table. Blood pouring from both diva's at different parts of the body.

"_Bonnie can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" _

The crowd were going insane; they had just witnessed one of there favourite diva's falling about 5 meters high. She somersaulted through the air until a deafening crash was the only thing that was heard in the arena. Everybody back stage was sat near a television watching this match progress and were stunned at Rowan's actions, especially her three friends stood, screaming, shouting, and cheering her on.

The medics were surrounding the two fallen divas, nearly suffocating them in bodies. One reached foreword and started lightly tapping Rowan's face to make her come out of her unconsciousness.

As her eyes crept open, the first thing she felt was a searing pain through her left leg. She screamed out as the pain became increasingly worse. The paramedics tried to carm her down by putting a leg brace on it, to stop it moving and also cover up the open slash on her forehead but it didn't stop the stubbornness from Rowan.

"GET OFF! I CAN FINISH THIS." Rowan stumbled around, trying to get out of the grasps of the balding men surrounding her. They all tried to force her to sit down but Scott was telling them to back off. "Thanks Scott."

"_No worries kid, I know how stubborn you can be, and how angry you get so it's best if they just let you go." _

A smiled formed on her face as she inched her way across to the ladder she had just leaped off of, she closed it and, with difficulty, slide it into the ring and followed behind, very slowly. She had pain literally everywhere in her body but mostly her head and leg but she had to finish this match. The ladder flipped open and was placed underneath the diva's championship, hanging over the ring.

"Come on Rowan. You can do this." She willed herself on as she took her first step onto the cold steel with her right leg and then hopped onto the second step, trying not to put any weight onto her, surely broken leg. She reached the fifth step and wiped her brow of the blood slowly dripping down her face, her ribs were starting to ache and she realised that at least one of them must have been broken. She hooked her arm onto on of the steps and started unbuckling the leg brace that was wrapped tightly around the injury. She through it down back onto the ring and started gaining speed up the ladder.

* * *

_DING DING_

"Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and your new Diva's champion, Bonnie Williams!"

She didn't move, just stared up at the tent, hovering above Rowan. Scott hurried into the ring and arrived at Rowan's unconscious body, spread out in the middle of the ring. Her head was gushing blood now and her leg had swollen to double its size. The paramedics were still at ring side so it didn't take them long to strap her leg, head and body to the stretcher and carry her back to the medic's room. All while this was happening Natalya had been rushed to hospital with multiple burns to her face, arm and head, about ¼ of her hair had been burnt off, leaving her with a massive bold spot on the side of her head. Beth had bruising around her back and woke up from being knocked out, just as Rowan grabbed the diva's title and collapsed off of the ladder, let's just say, the medics haven't heard someone scream so much in their lives.

* * *

(Underline-Phil_. _Bold-**Amelia**. Italics-_Doctor)_

"There must be something you can do?"

"_Well, if she doesn't wake up in the next 10 minutes, we'll take her to the hospital and get her brain scanned."_

"Eugh. Please don't take me to the bloody place."

Phil and the doctor swiftly arrived by the side of Rowan as she lifted her eye lids and allowed her eyes to adjust to the bright light that illuminated the room. She looked into the eyes of her long time friend and saw so much worry in his eyes. "Phillip, stop looking at me like that, I'm clearly ok. Anyway you should be resting after your match"

"You can't be serious Rowan? You've broken your leg, at least two ribs, you have a concussion, along with a gash on the side of your forehead. You are clearly not ok."

She rolled her eyes at how over reactive he was being but she knew she was in quite a bad way with all the pain she was in, but she was too weak to even consider moaning about it.

"_Miss Williams, could you follow my finger for me please." _He slowly moved his finger from one finger to the other and Rowan tried her best to keep her eyes open and follow him but her eyes drifted closed or would wonder off in a different direction, nearly rolling to the back of her head. The three were interrupted by a knock at the door; Phil walked over and let the duo in.

"Amelia, Colt, hey!" She beamed a smile to let them know she was ok, but they could both see the pain in her eyes. Amelia ran forward and hugged Rowan but a sharp pain shot around her chest, making her wince and take a quick breath. Her head started spinning and Amelia quickly let go of her.

"_Rowan, take deeps breaths for me ok, you need to stay awake no matter what." _Rowan nodded and tried keeping her eyes open but they became increasingly heavier and all she wanted to do was go to sleep, at least she wouldn't feel the pain from all her injuries, which were all just making her drowsier. "_Guys, speak to her, make conversation and keep her awake, im going to get a paramedic to come and collect her to take her to hospital."_ They all nodded there heads at the man as he exited the room. They all looked at each other and then Amelia stepped forward hiding something behind her back.

"**Rowan, I think this belongs to you." **The shiny diva's belt which now had Bonnie Williams written across the middle was passed to its new owner. She smiled down at it and was about to speak when her eyes started rolling around in her eye sockets. The title fell to the floor as she fell forward. Phil grabbed her arms and pushed her back so that she was now lying down on the doctor's bed. He placed two hands either side of her face and spoke softly but a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Rowan, come on baby stay awake. You still haven't found out the great news yet and I know you'll be over the moon when you find out." He released her face and held onto her hand, trying to maker conversation.

"What…What news?" His gaze shifted from Rowan to Scott and Amelia, who both stepped forward.

"**I'm pregnant."** Amelia beamed down at her injured friend whilst Scott cuddled her from behind, placing his hands onto her stomach. Rowan eye's had a new sparkly to them.

"Hmmm…that's good…" Her eyes drifted close and a sense of tension and emergency wafted through the room.

"Rowan…ROWAN? Scott get the doctor."

**Left it on a cliff hanger! What will happen**

* * *

**to Rowan? Will she be able to survive and recover from her injuries? How will things go with Punk? And what will Beth and Natalya have to say about the match? FIND OUT SOON!  
**

**Review please! XD **

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Umm...hey guys...yeah i know i'm sooooooo incredibly late with this chapter. I've had a bit of writers block but dont worry, i know what to do next chapter but this is a pre-warning. I'll probably skip a few weeks.**

**But...I'm going on holiday on thursday for two weeks so as soon as i get back, i'll try and update so sorry for all the stupid waits inbetween chapters.**

**Anyway's enjoy this chapter!**

**__********__************__****Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**

* * *

_*Tuesday 3rd April 2012* - 3rd Person_

"Here you go Rolando." Amelia passed her friend a Big Mac and fries, which Rowan took no time wasted on scoffing the food down. "Oh thank you my pregnant friend for wasting your time, getting into a car, driving all the way to McDonalds and taking your own time to gather the food I crave so much." Rowan looked up and smirked at her sarcastic friend and then carried on devouring the burger.

"God I needed that." She wiped her hands and mouth on the napkins. "How long until Phil and Scott get here?"

"Umm, not sure, I'll go and call them." Amelia exited the room rather quickly, making Rowan look at her suspiciously but then shook her head thinking nothing of it.

Rowan took this spare time to look at the messages on her phone, even if she wasn't aloud to go on her phone in the hospital. It was better then looking at a pasty yellow wall for hours upon hours, waiting for the man she has loved for so long. Whom she hasn't even seen yet or heard from since her time at the hospital, Amelia blamed the fact he was probably too tired after Wrestlemania and Raw. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and concentrated on the messages, some from friends, some from fellow wrestlers but a few caught her eye. Like the one from Hunter.

_Hunter: Congratulations on being the new Champ. I hope you and Punk make a full recovery ASAP. HHH x_

_Rowan: Thank you very much. I'm sorry to hear about your match and from what I hear it was one hell of a match. I look forward to watching it when I get out of this hell hole. But I'm confused, what do you mean about Phil making a full recovery? He seemed fine when I woke up here? Rowan X_

She waited patiently for a few minutes for his reply.

_Hunter: Wait. Did you watch Raw last night?_

_Rowan: No, I've only been awake for an hour. What happened?_

_Hunter: Um, I'm not sure how to tell you this Rowan and im not sure it's really my place to say. There should be a clip of it on YouTube or something?_

_Rowan: Oh, ok I'll look now._

She flicked off of her messages and clicked onto YouTube. She searched through the clips from yesterdays Raw when something about Jericho and Phil popped up. She hesitantly clicked onto it and couldn't believe her eyes once she viewed the clip.

Why the fuck would Jericho do that Punk, he's such a sore loser that he has to pour Whisky onto Phil's face and smash the glass over his head.

"You wrestler's are really lucky that you survive these things." The sound of the doctor walking in gave Rowan a fright.

"Wait. Are there any other wrestlers here still?" She asked the man looking at her graphs.

"There's only a couple. You, a tattooed guy, a lady called Nat-. What are you doing? You can't leave your bed."

As soon as her doctor said tattooed guy she knew he meant Phil, and instantly started taking all the cables attached to her finger and arms off and climbing out of bed. The doctor ran forward and started pushing Rowan back into bed and was calling for help. Amelia heard all the commotion from down the hall after visiting Phil and Scott. She knew that he was here, but she didn't want Rowan to worry about him and it was his request that she didn't find out about this until after she was released from hospital so she would only worry about herself for the time being. Scott was going to stay with him until he was able to leave for some support.

Amelia ran to her friend's room and saw two doctors trying to hold her down while she was struggling to get out of there grasp. She ran to there aid and started to try and convince her to stay seated.

"Rowan you're going to get more injured just stay there."

"No, Phil's hurt and im going to see him."

"_You always were a stubborn little thing weren't you?"_

Rowan stopped struggling and looked up at the recognisable voice. Phil was stood in the door way, with dark bags under his eyes, bigger then usual. He looked exhausted but still managed to have a sparkle in his eyes and a small smile attached to his face.

Rowan wriggled out of the grasp of the doctor's and Amelia and hurriedly limped over to Phil and slung her arms around his neck. He hugged back and lifted her up a little so she was on her tip toes.

"_You should be in bed you know."_ Rowan smirked and slowly released him, looking into his tired eyes. Phil wiped a tear which was falling down her face. "_Why are you crying?"_ She looked towards the floor.

"OK, I know your expecting me to say because I missed you and make this little reunion more romantic or whatever. But my ribs are hurting like hell and I should have thought more about giving you such a big hug." She smiled and looked back into his face.

He chuckled before saying _"Come on wonder woman; let's get you back into bed." _He steadied her back to the bed and allowed the doctor's to hook her back to all the machines surrounding her.

After 10 minutes of everyone, relaxing, and getting comfortable around the bed Rowan turned to Scott. "Scott could you do me a favour please?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Could you take these two back to the hotel?" Scott smirked at Rowan whilst Phil and Amelia looked shocked towards her. "Don't look at me like that. You're both exhausted; you shouldn't be lounging around here."

"I suppose your right; I mean I am looking after two people now." Everyone in the room smiled but not as much as Scott as he wrapped his arm around his long time girlfriend.

Rowan looked towards Phil who hadn't said a word yet. He was looking at the floor, rather blankly. Scott walked around and placed an arm on his shoulder, waking Phil from his transit state as he looked around.

"Phil? Are you ok man?" He didn't answer at first just had a scowl across his face. He sighed before nodding his head.

"_Rowan can I speak to you alone?"_ She nodded and looked towards Amelia and Scott who took the hint and left the room without another word.

"So…what's up-"

"_Don't. I just. Rowan why didn't you tell me it was him?" _

"What? Phil what the hell are you talking-"Then it hit her and she realised what he was talking about. She simultaneously started playing with her fingernails and the leads attached to her forefinger.

"I didn't want to worry you. I mean I wanted to tell you, I really did but I just couldn't also I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting the better of me."

"_But Jericho nearly killed you surely it would have been better if I beat his ass then him beating yours." _Rowan smiled and looked up at Phil who was staring daggers at her; he kept nervously wiping the side of his face, which she thought was cute.

"Listen phil." Rowan tried to lean forward but pain shot around her chest and spine, she gasped and held onto her chest whilst trying to compose her panicky breathing. Phil stood quickly and rushed to her side, holding onto her arm and leant her back onto the bed slowly. After a couple of minutes Rowan's breathing was back to normal but she still sat there taking deep breaths with her eyes close.

She opened her eyes when she felt a pair of soft lips touch her temple and then her hair being moved behind her ear. The new couple stared into each other's eyes until Phil couldn't resist anymore and leaned down and kissed her slowly. Rowan had been longing to feel his lips against hers since she saw him last and was relieved he still felt the same way about her after everything that had occurred. She reached up and placed her hand across his cheek while the kiss deepened and a small moan escaped her lips. Phil smiled and leaned back looking into her soft eyes.

"_I…I love you Rowan." _

Rowan sat there in shock. She'd never been told that someone loved her before. Well obviously she has from family and friends but not by someone like Phil and unfortunately for her, instead of responding the gesture, she sat there, opening her mouth like a fish.

"_Um…Sorry Rowa- I shouldn't have said it so early on, I mean…oh god." _ He stood up and walked quickly towards the door, Rowan went into panic mode and was looking frantically towards the man she loved leaving in utter embarrassment.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Phil stopped walking and a huge smirk crossed his face. He slowly turned around and started laughing at the sight of Rowan's expression. She released the breath which she didn't realise she was holding and gave Punk a blank expression as he moved back to her bedside. He leaned down and pecked her lips.

"_Good, because I was getting kind of worried then. Now get some rest you've got a lot's of responsibility being the new Diva's champion."_

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Where is my title belt?"

"_The soon-to-be parents are looking after it, and my championship title."_

"You know you don't have to say Championship title all the time, you could just belt."

The look on Phil's face was priceless. He looked away from Rowan and tried to hide the hurt that was evident on his face.

"_It's not a belt…it's a title. You know what; I'm leaving before we have an argument so I'll see you in a couple of hours. Make sure you rest up." _She rolled her eyes whilst he kissed her forehead.

"Your one to speak. You never rest, even if I beg you too." He winked at her before walking out the door leaving her there alone for the first time since she awoke in the hospital and there wasn't really much for her to do either except sleep so that's what she did. Fall into a deep sleep and hope that she get's to leave this place as soon as she can.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, again, sorry for all the long waits!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! i love hearing what you have to say! :)**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh dear Lord this chapter is like years late. I am soooo sorry about this. To be honest I don't know where to go with this story after the next few chapters so I may finish it. I have a few idea's for another fan fic as well so want to start doing that one instead.**_  
_

**Anyway, Enjoy this chapter! **

**Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**

* * *

_*Extreme Rules - Sunday 29th April 2012*_

"**If he finds you Rowan, he'll go mental! Just please go back to the apartment!"**

Rowan sighed at her over exaggerated blonde friend.

"And do what? Sit around and wait for my injured fri- _boyfriend _to come home. I'll have nothing to do, Amelia and Colt have gone to Japan for a couple more weeks to finish off Amelia's contract and all my other friends are working here." A smile had crossed her face as soon as she said Boyfriend and her walking speed increased a little but soon went back to her usual speed due to the fact that she was on crutches, along with a bandage around her chest and stitches on the right side of her head which became increasingly tighter if she tried to move too much. She knew she shouldn't be backstage at extreme rules but it's in Phil's hometown, Chicago and of course she had to go and cheer him on in the crowd.

They arrived at Punk's locker room and Barbie excused herself, stating she didn't want to be around and angry CM Punk before her match against Eve later on tonight. Rowan took a few minutes to compose her self and take a few deep breaths before sliding open the door.

"_**AUNTIE ROWAN!"**_

"Matthew, Katie!" The two young children ran into the arms of their injured Auntie with gleaming smiles on their faces. Shaleen gave her brother a worrying look, who he shared, last time he saw Rowan, she was tucked up in bed, fast asleep and that must have been about 20 minutes ago.

Through all the bambling questions coming out of the 5 year old boy and 6 year old girls mouths, Shaleen tried to get the kids to carm down enough so she could have a quick chat with Rowan.

"Matt, Katie, could you go with Uncle Phil a moment, I need to speak to Auntie Rowan alone outside." The children did as they were told and Rowan and Shaleen walked until they were sure they were alone and no-one could hear them.

"What the hell are you doing here? You should be resting!"

"Oh, hello, it's nice to see you too." Sarcasm covered her statement.

"Right sorry, Hey! I've missed you!" They shared a hug which lasted for a few seconds. The pair had been friends for many years now; they hit it off the first moment they met. Amelia, Scott and Phil had gone to the shops to get some food, leaving Rowan on her own in the apartment. They had been in America for about 3-4 weeks now and she was still finding it difficult to get through the day without getting home sick. She'd called home a couple of times a week but it wasn't the same. As she was watching TV, she heard the apartment door open and shouted "That was quick, are you sure you got all the stuff?" There was no reply so she turned around and saw a 17 year old girl, with long natural looking brown hair, which reached the tip of her leather belt around her waist. She had light make-up on, which made her muddy coloured eye's stand out against her olive skin. She was dressed in a big leather jacket, long jeans which covered her shoes and a plain white t-shirt underneath that. She introduced herself as Shaleen and that she was Phil's sister. We spoke for about half an hour, mostly about the boys and there little flaws which we made hilarious and were laughing so much we fell off of the sofa numerous times.

"But anyway, you shouldn't be here! You're still really injured and Jericho's walking around here somewhere and who knows what he'll do if he finds you!"

"Listen, you don't have to be so worried. I'll be with Phil all the time whilst backstage and when his match is on, I'm sitting ringside and Jericho can't possibly do anything out there to me with all the security…oh and I'm sat next to you and I know you have a mean punch." Shaleen laughed before saying.

"Fine! But if anything happens, I don't think Phil can take much more pressure. He'll probably explode."

We slowly walked back to the room and were greeted once again by Shaleen's two children. They've always called Rowan, Auntie. She was there at both of their birth's and was always with Phil, even at family greetings or parties; he had always invited her as his plus one so they've just grown into calling her Auntie Rowan, which she didn't mind.

"_Auntie Rowan, could we go and see the ring please?"_

"I think that's up to your mother to decide that Katie."

"_Mooommmmm…Can we go to see the ring with Auntie Rowan please?"_

Shaleen nodded her head in approval, causing the children to squeal in joy. Phil however, was still worried at the fact Rowan was backstage. She had only just been released from hospital and they haven't really had time to discuss anything to do with work so it was completely out of the blue about her being here and he knew Jericho was trolling around backstage somewhere so if he found her, who knew what sort of things he would do to her. He pulled Rowan over to the bathroom which was in his locker room and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Woah, slow down there Philip, I can't walk that fast."

"**Rowan stop being a smart ass, what the fuck are you doing here? You need to rest, let alone put yourself in more danger."**

"Ok, firstly as I've already explained to Shaleen, I will get so incredibly bored at home and I can't just sit around whilst I wait for you to come back after such a big fight and secondly you couldn't really expect me to stay back at the apartment, rather than cheer on you, did you?"

"**That's not the point, I really appreciate you being here and everything but you need to leave, right now, I'm not risking you getting hurt any more to the hands of Chris. He's nearly killed you on severally occasions and it's all been my fault an-"**

"Woah! Stop there for a bloody minute! None of this has been your fault, I kept getting involved and I got punished for it. Don't you ever blame all of this on you, technically if it wasn't for Chris, we wouldn't be together like this?" Rowan dropped her crutches and placed her hands either side of Punk's face. He looked away from her face but couldn't help the smile which reached his lips.

"**That's not the point-"**

"Yes it is! I want to be with you at a time like this. I'll have to face him sooner or later so it might as well be now. Anyway I have my muscley tattooed man to protect me." She nudged his shoulder, making him laugh but she saw a different look in his eyes, and it wasn't sadness, worry or anger, more of a lust look and Rowan knew he was about to do something. His grin was greeted by a tiny squeal from his girlfriend and he careful, but swiftly grabbed her hips and lifted her up and walked until her back was against the bathroom wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his strong hips. She winced with the connection from the wall because of her broken ribs but the pain was quickly forgotten by a deep lustful kiss from Phil.

Just as things became a bit too steamy a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Umm, sorry guys to intrude on your conversation but there are two kids out here who are becoming very inpatient!"

"I'll be out in a minute!"

Phil placed Rowan slowly back onto the floor and allowed her to adjust her clothing back to normal whilst he picked up her crutches and passed them too her.

(_Katie_ – Italics. **Matthew** – Bold. Additional characters will be underlined)

"Ok, so where would you like to go first then? Straight to the ring? Or a tour around the whole place?"

"_**The Whole Place!"**_

"Alright then, let's get going. But I'm warning you, if you both decide to run off and leave me, there will be no meeting John Cena!" They both looked shockingly towards each other and promised not to run off. Rowan knew that John Cena was both of their favourites and she knew how excited these two get over the smallest things so she couldn't wait to see both of their reactions once they do meet the ex-WWE champion.

"Okay so first we are going to walk through the canteen to see who's there and the- ARGHH! Oh gosh Jacob don't do that you scared me!"

The devil's favourite demon laughed at the diva, he was actually a really nice guy outside of the ring and the two got along quite well. Even though he wasn't wearing his big red mask or wrestling outfit, the kids still recognized him and were looking terrified and slowly hiding behind Rowan.

"Oh come on you too, this is Jacob or Kane if you want to call him, he's a really nice guy just come and say hello!" Matthew was the first to step forward and speak shakily towards the giant.

"**Uhh, Hey Mr Kane."**

"Hello young man, you don't have to call me Mr Kane, just call me Kane. Now, what's your name?"

"_His names Matthew and I'm Katie."_ As Katie spoke that with confidence, she stuck her hand out for Jacob to shake. He crouched down and shook her hand whilst Rowan giggled at the young ones sudden burst of confidence.

They spoke for a little while before Jacob had to go and practice for later on, leaving the three of them too carry on in there tour.

"So Katie, were did that sudden burst of confidence come from?"

"_Well I was thinking that Uncle Philly is the Champs and everything and he's super cool with the way he can talk in front of all those people without getting scared so I thought I'd try it and be like him!" _She gave a toothy smile to Rowan who laughed.

They arrived in Canteen to see a few WWE superstars in there, including Stephan and Barbie who waved them over to come and sit with them, Katie ran straight there and sat next to Stephan whilst Matthew was a bit skeptic about doing so.

"Hey hun what's wrong?" She slowly crouched down to his height and he leaned in and whispered into her ear

"**Kelly Kelly is my secret crush."** He hushed Rowan after telling her and told her not to tell anyone whom she promised she wouldn't and he ran and sat next to Barbie who smiled at him and started speaking to him, which he loved.

It had been around 15 minutes and all the children had been doing was asking the wrestlers lots of questions, whilst Rowan sat there with no-one to talk to but found amusement with some of the questions the two were thinking of until she heard her name pop up in a conversation with Stephan and Katie.

"_So how long do you think it will be before Auntie Rowan and Uncle Phil get married?" _Everyone around the table stopped talking and turned towards the five year old whilst Stephan was trying to hold back a giggle, making his face turn a shade of red nearly matching his hair.

"Right kids time to move on!" Rowan stood up with her crutches whilst the kids moaned about wanting to stay longer. "Nope, no moaning, we still have the ring to visit and it's nearly time for the show so we need to be quick, come on."

They slowly walked down the ramp to the ring which was surprisingly clear, normally there was someone practising some moves or their lines. Matthew and Katie ran down the ring, up the stairs and into the ring. Rowan saw Jerry Lawler near the commentary table and walked over to him.

He greeted her with a warm and smile and a soft hug and they talked for a few minutes whilst the kids played around in the ring.

"I'm surprised there isn't someone practicing in the ring, normally someone's in there."

"There is." A voice spoke to her from behind and her muscles tighten and as a hint of fear shot through her. She turned around to see a slightly angry but still a stupid smirk across his face, standing a few feet away from her.

"What do you want Jericho?"

"Me? Well I was just practicing for my match later but someone's using the ring so I guess I'm just hanging around." He took a step forward towards Rowan who stepped back and Jerry stood in front of her, shielding her from Jericho. "Oh come on Jerry, you know you can't do anything to save her from me, I'd be able to squish her under a steel chair before those two kids call for their mom." Jerry shifted and whispered for Rowan to get the kids and go back to Punk, which she did happily.

"Matthew, Katie we have to go." Fortunately, as soon as Matthew had noticed Jericho they had climbed out of the ring and waited by the ramp. Before they arrived their Mom warned them of him, they also both saw the replay of the things they had been doing to their Uncle. The three hurriedly walked back up the ramp and as they reached the top Rowan turned around to see Jericho watching her whilst placing something under the ring, she gave him an evil stare before hearing two young screams from behind the curtain. She ran behind the curtain, causing sparks of pain to shoot through her head and ribs but she could carm down soon after as she saw Matthew and Katie looking at awe towards John Cena who was talking to the two of them. Thanks to Jericho, she is now on edge and really jumpy, but she had a plan for the show later and couldn't wait until it was Punks match.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! :D**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. I really didn't know were to go with this story after this chapter, so this will be the final one. Thank you so much for reading it and reviewing it!**_  
_

**I've been working on my new story which will be called **_Growing up in the WWE_ **so everyone look out for that!**

**Enjoy the last chapter! **

******Note:I Only own my own characters and the story line, Nothing Else!**

* * *

_*Extreme Rules – Sunday 29th April 2012* - First Person_

(Jerry – Italics. Cole – Bold.)

I was wearing a brand new red dress that I borrowed from Barbie, it reached mid-thigh and allowed just enough cleavage to show as I limped down the ramp with my crutches around to commentary. Also, my Diva's title shined in the light as it hung around my middle, thank goodness I had left it in Phil's car otherwise I'd be getting some strange looks from everyone, being the champion without being with my title.

* * *

As I sat with Matthew, Katie and Shaleen all I could think about was Jericho and I couldn't let him just go around threatening me still especially tonight, I decided I still haven't got my payback from Wrestlemania and someone will need a distraction during his match. So what better way to distract without interfering too much by being on commentary! Luckily Barbie let me borrow her dress though otherwise I'd be walking…well limping to commentary in tracksuit bottoms and Phil's Avengers t-shirt, Barbie did say I could borrow her stiletto's as well but I don't think that would look very attractive with a cast around my leg/ankle so it's best that I just stick to massive white slipper socks instead.

I think the crowd knew it was Punks match next because they are getting seriously fired up and were already chanting for Punk and a few were cheering my name and wolf whistling as I walked past them. I knew Shaleen and the kids were sitting in the crowd so I walked there way and winked at them as I went past and I noticed Shaleen shaking her head but I'm not surprised that she is, only a few people knew that I was coming out here, HELL, I've only known myself for the last 20 minutes, I thought of the idea whilst I was contemplating about Jericho and it took a while to convince Hunter but he soon came around. I took my seat Next to Jerry Lawler who welcomed me to ringside whilst Michael Cole just moaned as usual.

Chris was the first one to make his entrance with his Christmas tree jacket and quite worryingly instead of making his usual entrance he walked straight down the ramp, staring daggers at me and once he reached the bottom, he starred at Shaleen for a few seconds and then back at me, his eyes glued to me and his climbed into the ring and whilst he handed his jacket. The only time he looked away was when Phil started to make his entrance.

The crowd bellowed so loud I thought my ear drums were going to burst. He stepped down the ramp heading towards Shaleen and the kids, quickly kissing her forehead before turning his attention back at the crowd who were going insane. There chants were even louder than his song, it was crazy. I had Goosebumps and couldn't stop smiling whilst Phil lifted his belt above his head shouting Best in the World. As he jumped down and walked into the middle of the ring holding his belt above his head, Chris was still staring at me with a stupid glint in his eye, unaware that Phil had stopped his celebrations and was stood right behind him, watching him stare at me. I could see the anger build up in his eyes and so did the referee who stopped Punk from getting too close to Chris. Phil then looked at me and manoeuvred his finger, asking me to go to him. I kept my eyes on Chris as I limped around the announcers table and around to the front of the ring. Phil rolled out of the ring and stood protectively in front of me and then turned around and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Listen, I'm not going to bother to tell you to go back up the ring because I know you won't listen to me but I just want you to stay clear of Jericho, If he goes anywhere near were you are, walk the opposite direction or get Michael or Jerry to stand in front of you. I'm not having you get more injured today, not today." I nodded my head and agreed to what he was saying. He then leaned forward and started whispering in my ear so that only I could hear. "And don't forget that I love you." He kissed my cheek, handed me his title and got back into the ring, carrying on his staring competition with Jericho, who was now messing around with something under the ring.

"_Rowan what do you think of the Chicago town here tonight to support Punk?"_

"I think it's great, it's electric in here tonight! And they're all here to see Jericho get a beating of his life, as am I."

Justin Roberts introduced Jericho first who had a huge smug written across his face, which just made me want to slap him even more. Then it was Punk's turn to be introduced to his home town crowd who responded spectacularly, making Jericho's smug change to a frown for a bit, but not for long as the bell soon rang.

However, they just stared at each other instead of locking up. It was quite uncomfortable watching them two with Punk angry as hell and Jericho just looking at him with that pathetic smug, I was seriously quite scared for the life of Jericho because he is going to get a beating of his life. And just as things looked like they were going to start getting moving, Michael decided it would be a good time to start asking stupid questions.

"**So Rowan, are you worried for Punk? I mean, with all this going on around him, being in his home town, you and his sister being at ringside, do you think he'll be too distracted whilst wrestling Jericho?"**

I turned my head towards Michael and looked at him with squinted eyes. "Michael. All those things you say are 'distractions' are only going to make him more stronger in his match, knowing he has all this support behind him, I mean, can't you hear the crowd? They're only going to cheer him on more, Shaleen – His sister – is only going to give him more hope to know she's there for him and with me, well how could I not be out here to support him! This is probably one of the most important matches for him that he's had in his life; I'm not going to miss it for anything." I looked back at the ring and Phil was kneeing Chris in the chest multiple times until he was on the floor, and then kicked him out of the ring.

"So Rowan, I know you're out here to support Punk but do you intend to get involved in this match? After what Jericho's done to you as well, don't you want to get some pay back?"

As I tried to answer the question, I stared towards Jericho as he walked around the ring but luckily Phil started beating him down again and threw two chairs into the ring. "Listen Jerry, I would absolutely love to knock Jericho's lights out but it's Punk's match and I don't intend on interrupting it, no matter what happens."

I carried on watching the two brawl it out as Jerry and Michael carried on the conversation about all the things Jericho has said about Punk and his family, including me. Phil started looking for something under the ring and then pulled out a kendo stick and climbed back into the ring. A huge smile crossed my face, and loud cheers came from the crowd as they became more pumped up for this match. Phil swung with the stick and smacked it across Jericho's back; causing him to scream in pain and making me laugh my head off. He deserves all the pain he gets the thoughtless bastard. Just as things started to get more interesting, Jericho manoeuvred out of the ring, but was quickly followed by Punk, was ran after him around the ring, and then back inside the ring and it looked like Jericho was going to clothesline him but Phil was already one step ahead and clotheslined Jericho to the floor.

"**Look at the smile on Punks face. Rowan, there are a few rumours going around that romantically attach you and Punk together. Is that true?"**

Me and Jerry both rolled our eyes and the stupidity of Michael's question. "Oh Michael, what gave it away? Was it the fact that I'm out here now supporting him? Or was it the kiss?"

"**Well, friends kiss so I only needed confirmation. We all saw the kiss at Wrestlemania but that was one kiss and also Jericho had been playing with both of your minds that day."**

"Ok, I really don't want to know what you've been doing with your friends and with the Jericho thing; all that did was bring us together."

"I personally think you two are a really cute couple, you are now officially the power couple of WWE, so congratulations with that."

I laughed a bit and thanked him before looking back towards the match.

Just at Phil had set up a chair on the turnbuckle, Jericho grabbed onto the waist of the referee and then poked Phil in the eye and drop kicked him. This earned a growl from me, bloody Jericho, cheating as usual. He started getting the upper hand over Phil and hit him with the kendo stick around his stomach and then kicked him off of the apron around the ring. Jericho raised the Kendo stick in the middle of the ring and his fucking smirk returned like he had already one. I stood up, a bit too quickly as I had to hold my ribs but Jericho noticed as he was now looking towards me, so I stared back at him with the best scowl I could but it only made Chris laugh and leave the ring to attack Phil more.

Chris attacked him with chairs in the corner were the ring was placed and was intending to throw him across the announcers table but Phil did it too him instead. However, Jericho elbowed him, threw him back into the ring and took off one of the padding on one of the corner turnbuckles. My stomach started turning with a few nerves as I knew whatever he had planed wouldn't be good.

They went back and forth in the ring until Jericho moved out of the way whilst Phil was charging towards him, making Phil fly onto the floor outside of the ring. Chris continued his beat down on him until I realised that he was doing it in front of Shaleen. I could see Jericho had this all planned. I really needed to do something before things became out of hand, and I know I said I wouldn't get involved but Jericho is not going anywhere near Shaleen. Jericho throw Punk aside and started shouting at Shaleen, I started limping behind him and got a shock when Shaleen smacked him around the face, causing him too fall backwards, I was laughing so hard until he started running over to her to attack her so I put my plan into action. I ran up behind him and smack him around the back with my crutches. He fell to the floor screaming in agony, as I continued my assault on him.

I literally could keep doing this forever, it felt so satisfying to have him withering at my hands but I felt someone touch my hip and grab my crutch. I turned and saw a fuming Punk and knew he wanted to take care of Chris, which he did, he smacked him one more time with the crutches and then passed them back to me before taking Jericho to the announcers table, ripping of the tops of the announcers table, I literally don't think I've ever seen him so angry before. It was actually quite frightening.

Whilst he threw Jericho across the announcers table, I limped over to Shaleen and the kids to check if they were all ok.

"Shaleen, are you ok?!" She laughed a little and looked towards Katie and Matthew who looked a little shaken up but were too busy grinning at their uncle ripping his shirt off and looking at what more he can do to hurt Jericho."

"Yeah, I'm ok."

I went to tell her that the slap she gave Jericho was brilliant but some how Jericho had just slammed Phil onto the floor and then smacked a commentators TV scene across his back. I picked my crutches up and attended to hit Jericho again but was stopped midway by blaring music from Natalya's theme song on the screen.

I starred blankly at her as she walked down the ramp; slowly follow my Beth Phoenix who had a bandage around her stomach, covering the bruise across her back. Natalya had a shaved spot down the right side of her head and the rest of her hair was at least 3 inches shorter then before Wrestlemania. Nobody had seen the two of them since that match, so why the hell would they come out now, especially during this match. As they approached closer, I gripped one of the crutches like a bat and edged towards the opposite side of the ring that they were walking but unfortunately they split off in different directions so Natalya was on my left and Beth on my right. Natalya had to weave around the boys who had no idea what was going on and still carrying on with their fight.

Before I could properly think about what was happening, a blow from behind me which I think was Beth hit me, causing me to fall to the floor in agony as a painful thumping sensation filled my head. As I fell I had dropped my crutches, which Natalya had now picked up. As I waited for the metal to hit me, I felt someone fiddle with my waist. I turned my head a little, wincing from the bright lights and saw Beth taking my championship belt off of my middle. I tried to stop her but Natalya swung the crutch and hit me, right across my broken ribs. I screamed as the pain was unbearable. She hit me multiple times, over and over until I couldn't take the pain anymore and the last thing I remembered was the sight of blood falling from my back onto the floor and then darkness.

* * *

"If you poke my there one more time, I will seriously put your head through a wall-ARRGHH I SAID DON'T FUCKING POKE ME THERE YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

Steve the medic giggled quietly as he finished up patching my back up. After I blacked out, the medics came down and took me backstage and tended to me whilst Phil and Chris still fought it out. Apparently there was something to do with a fire extinguisher during the match which I'm annoyed I missed but all that matters is the Phil won and he's sat, half asleep by me. No one knew where Beth and Natalya had gone too. They had taken my belt with them and when I found them I swear I'll fucking kill them. Phil yawned loudly in his seat making me sigh once more.

"Phil, would you please go back to the apartment. You're clearly exhausted. I can easily get a cab back."

"You know you won't be able to walk properly, I can wait."

"You are such a stubborn bastard." He laughed and yawned again. I went to say for him to go home again but the doctor said I was all patched up and I can leave when I like. It was nearing close to 1am now as it took me a couple of hours to wake up so the arena was practically empty.

Phil slowly helped me stand up, but I could help all the gasps that escaped my lips as the pain was still irritatingly painful. We were both so tired and in so much pain. But even with all these problems, all I could think about was getting my belt back and there's no stopping me until I do.

* * *

**Once again thank you everyone for reading!**

**xoxo**


End file.
